The Cherry Blossom Blooms
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: Sakura is the top fighter and disciple of the yakuza boss, Tsunade of the ANBU clan. Tsuande wants to pass the position to Sakura, but Sakura's bloodlust and nightmares worries her. Everything changes when Sakura has an encounter with Sasuke, the brother of Itachi who is second command in the Akatsuki Gang. Will love finally save Sakura from the man haunting her dreams and herself?
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Sakura x Sasuke Fan Fiction

The Cherry Blossom Blooms

All characters and rights are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto. This is only a fan fiction.

Chapter 1 : The Encounter

"Sakura...my beautiful Sakura...you don't know how much I love you."

"No..NO...STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hahaha...do you think I will let you escape me? You are mine! Do you understand?! MINE!" Sakura felt a hand grabbing her arm, pulling her towards this black figure. She felt a chill run down her spine as a wet kiss was placed on her neck.

I need to get out, I will not tolerate this...I can't... not again!

* * *

Present Day

"AHHH!"

Sakura woke up from her dream drenched in sweat. She scanned the room, making sure no one else was in there. As she slowly took in the surroundings, her heartbeat was slowly resuming its steady pace. It's only a dream, was her first thought. The second was no, it couldn't be called a dream, more like a nightmare.

"Dammit, I thought I was done with this...what the hell?!"

She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the little alarm clock. It's face glowed, illuminating the numbers 2:00 am.

"DAMN! It's only 2 am and here I am, awake!"

Even as the words left her lips, Sakura recalled the sensation of fear and disgust consuming all other thoughts and emotions. She felt the cold sweat lingering on her upper lip and quickly jumped out her queen-sized bed, irritated at herself and the nightmare that has been constantly haunting her for the past few years.

"I need to get out. I can't stay here...that dream will just keep coming back...Shit!"

Sakura slammed her fist into the wall and a loud crack was heard followed by pieces of the plaster falling to the ground. She quickly turned her focus to her bedroom door to ensure no one would be running this way. Being the disciple and favorite of Tsunade made her a valuable asset to both Tsunade and the other Yakuza gang leaders. Even a slightest sound would alert her comrades to come racing to her room to see if she was alright. Needless to say she didn't really need their help if something happened, she was the top fighter with a fist that no one could dodge. She could hold her own ground and wouldn't need anyone to protect her, especially a man.

Sakura grimaced as she realized the sensation would not dissipate. She needed to be distracted, and she knew exactly what she could do. She turned to closet to pull out her fighting outfit. A pair of long black slacks, laced up heeled boots and her black fighting gloves. She turned to grab the cloth bandages on her dresser. She slowly wound the cloth around her chest securing everything in place with a pin. Grabbing her black scarf, she wrapped it around her face until it covered her mouth and her nose. She walked towards the mirror to glance at her reflection. Bright green eyes glanced back at her, gleaming like emeralds in the moon's light. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail with a few strands of pink hair caressing her face. She smiled, pleased with herself, she prepared to sneak out of her room. The last lingering thought in her mind was: time to wreak some havoc.

* * *

"Crap, I didn't want to run into this idiot." Sasuke thought to himself, trying to figure out whether he should turn around and go back to the main house. The thought of having to explain to his brother why the hell he was out so late did not appeal to him...at all. Guess the only option is to deal with this idiot.

"Well, Well, Well...if it isn't the little Uchiha boy. Where's Itachi? Aren't you afraid to be out so late?"

Sasuke turned to fix his glare at the guy who spoke. His name was Deidara, one of the members in the Akatsuki gang. He was known for picking a fight with anyone that looked at him wrong. Sasuke took in his appearance, Deidara's hair was down and his shirt was ripped and his face had a few scratches.

"Looks like someone got in a fight. What do you think Pein will say when he sees you fighting again for no damn reason? Are you trying to tarnish the Akatsuki's name?"

That little stuck up Uchiha thinks he can talk to me like that? Just because his brother is Itachi?! F that! Deidara lunged forward and prepared to hit Sasuke with a right hook when someone stopped his fist with their bare hands.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Deidara looked down to see a pair of bright green eyes glaring at him. It took him a moment to realize that this person was a woman. A smile played across his lips.

"What do you know, a female has come out to play! A pretty one at that."

Deidara tried to pull his arm out of the girl's grip but it was impossible. Instead, he smiled and used his other arm to caress her waist and pull her towards him.

"If you wanna play, just wait a bit. I need to take care of something first"

Sakura immediately began thinking about all of the ways she could kill this guy. He was a damn play boy that irked her for some reason. His cocky attitude added to her growing anger. She turned to look at the other guy just standing there. He had black hair and was dressed all in black...probably an emo kid who was getting picked on. As her eyes meet his ebony colored eyes, something changed...no not an emo.

"Was I interrupting?"

Sasuke barely even realized the girl was speaking to him. He couldn't take his eyes of her green cat like eyes. Who is she and what does she think she is doing? She could get hurt was his first thought, but looking at her eyes, he saw a shadow hidden behind their green exterior. No, maybe she wouldn't get that hurt.

"Well?"

Sasuke focused on the girl and shook his head. "I'm just having a friendly conversation with Deidara"

"Deidara?" Sakura's eyes widened and turned to glance at the long haired man.

"Yup, that's me. The one and only. Now if you would please step aside so I can finish this conversation with my...uh...friend here."

"Before I do, is this the same Deidara that took down Shizune's group a few weeks ago?"

"Oh?! So you have heard of me? It was a great fight! Left that woman half beaten... "

Before Deidara could finish his sentence, Sakura slammed her fist into his face. A cracking noise could be heard. Blood began to fall from his nose.

"What the hell?"

Sakura pivoted and slammed her right heel into the side of his face. Within seconds, Deidara was on the ground knocked out.

"That was for Shizune."


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Chapter 2: The Promise

"I expected more from him."

Sasuke glanced at the girl who had just knocked out Deidara.

"Oh?"

She turned her green eyes towards his face and gave a slight nod.

"Who are you? If you knew about Shizune, you must be part of a clan."

Shit, Sakura thought to herself. She did not want to reveal her identity. Tsunade would be furious if she knew she had snuck out. She couldn't imagine how Tsunade would react if she told a stranger, who had ties with Deidara, her identity.

Sasuke watched as the girl remained silent. He took the chance to fully examine her. She was a little shorter than him with a mane of pink hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Strands of her hair were escaping the ponytail, flickering across her eyes. It were her eyes that attracted him. The crystal green eyes seemed to pierce right through him, making him feel vulnerable. Deidara was right, she was pretty.

Sakura broke out of her thoughts in time to see the boy's ebony colored eyes fixated on her face. She unconsciously touched the mask that was concealing her nose and mouth. The boy's eyes followed the movement, the intensity of his gaze made her shiver. I need to leave...now.

As Sakura turned to walk away, she felt someone approach behind her and grab her arm. Immediately, she recalled the dark figure reaching towards her.

"Let go. Now."

The cold tone of her voice interested Sasuke. Why was she upset with him? Deciding to ignore her, Sasuke turned the girl around to face him.

"Not until you answer my question. Or at least give me your name."

Sakura looked at the boy, his face was only a few inches away and there was a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Fine, to make it easier, I'll give you mine. It's Sasuke."

"Sakura."

With that Sakura head-butted the boy, surprising him into releasing his grip on her arms. She turned and quickly ran off, blending in with the shadows' of the houses.

"Damn! "

Sasuke watched the last few strands of glistening pink hair disappear into the night. He couldn't help but smile. She had piqued his interest and that wasn't an easy thing to do. Still smiling Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Itachi, Deidara is unconscious on the street. Come get him."

"What? Where is he and why the hell..."

Sasuke hung up the phone just before his brother could start his rant. He didn't want his mood to be spoiled by another lecture. Instead, he turned his attention towards the direction where the girl with the green eyes disappeared.

"Sakura, we will meet again. It's a promise."

* * *

Sakura raced towards the main house, leaping over the wall before landing quietly on the ground. Her thoughts were a mess. Why did he want her name? What group is he part of? A slight movement caught her eye and she turned getting ready to defend herself against the attacker.

"Sakura."

That voice could only belong to...

"Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped into the moonlight, holding his book in his hand. He had been patiently waiting for Sakura to return. Taking in her appearance, he immediately knew where she had gone and what she had been doing.

"Feel better?"

"I have no idea what you are talking."

Kakashi watched as Sakura stalked off into her room. He followed shortly, making sure to lock the door that led to the garden. He placed his book on her desk and patiently waited for an explanation.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's gaze on her back and decided she might as well deal with him now. Besides Tsunade, Kakashi was the only other person she was willing to talk to.

"I had the dream again and I needed to get out."

"Mhm... and by dream you mean your nightmares?"

"Yes."

Kakashi walked towards Sakura and picked up her fighting gloves she had thrown aside.

"Why is there blood?"

"I conveniently ran into the man who was responsible for putting Shizune in the hospital. I needed to teach him a lesson."

"Hmm."

Sakura waited for Kakashi to lecture her for sneaking out. Instead Kakashi merely nodded. Why was he even here? She knew that Kakashi was the one assigned to watch over her, but he was suppose to be visiting the Hacho clan and gathering intel on the other clans' movements.

"Tsunade called me back. It appears there will be an emergency meeting. Go get ready and we will head over to Tsunade's room. I was able to convince her to allow me to come get you instead of the others."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and smiled.

"Go."

Damn that smile. Kakashi's silver hair gleamed in the light. With the eye patch covering his injured left eye, he resembled a sly, one-eyed white fox.

"Fine, and...thank you Kakashi."

With that, Sakura disappeared into the bathroom and Kakashi let out a long sigh.

"Why is she having the nightmares again? Goddammit!"

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and glared at the sky. Tsunade would not be pleased at all. Hell he wasn't happy either. What could've triggered the nightmares? After all of those treatments, the nightmares shouldn't be reoccurring. Kakashi heard a click and looked up to see Sakura dressed in her short red kimono and heeled boots. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a hair ornament of cherry blossoms.

"I'm ready."

Kakashi forced a smile.

"Let's go."

Kakashi's last thoughts before following Sakura were, "I promise you Sakura, I will never let you know that those aren't really nightmares, but memories of your past..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

"You Idiot! How the hell did the Akatsuki gain control over The Valley of the End district? I specifically had Yamato stationed there to prevent any outside groups from entering into our territory. Where the hell is Yamato?!"

Sakura flinched as she heard Tsunade's fist slammed down on the desk. She could already picture wood splinters flying everywhere. Feeling pity for whoever was the bearer of bad news, Sakura turned to glance at Kakashi for confirmation of whether or not ANBU had lost The Valley of the End district. With a brief nod from Kakashi, Sakura felt anger welling in her and immediately knew why Tsunade called for an emergency meeting. With Shizune's group losing control over the Naka District just 2 weeks earlier, it wasn't a surprise that Tsunade was upset. The Akatsuki were moving fast.

"Sakura! Kakashi! Get in here now!"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Sakura felt Kakashi push her inside Tsunade's room.

"You called Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura bowed and straightened to find a pair of amber brown eyes glaring at her.

"I assume you heard the news?"

"Yes."

"Damn them! They think they will be able to take over Konoha city? Over my dead body!"

Tsunade got out of seat and began to pace.

"We need to fight back. I can't have them obtaining anymore territory. The Valley district was already a great loss. Whoever is backing the Akatuski gang will have access to our main headquarters. Not to mention Shizune and Yamato are both in the hospital with major injuries. Dammit! I want the Akatsuki to pay!"

"I already have taken revenge for Shizune. Give me the name of the one who attacked Yamato."

Tsunade turned and looked at Sakura.

"You did what?"

"I encountered Deidara while I was...out for a walk. He wasn't as strong as I expected. Truth be told, I am disappointed."

Tsuande saw the smile appear on Sakura's face. Although she was pleased that Shizune had been avenged, the thought that Sakura enjoyed the fight was unsettling. Tsunade turned her gaze towards Kakashi who briefly acknowledged her. She will be speaking with him later.

"I see, but that does not change the fact that I have lost two of my captains. I was lucky that our members decided to return to the ANBU clan instead of joining the Akatsuki. Regardless, it is time we make our move. Sakura, you will be heading out to the Valley district to reclaim that territory. I do not want other gangs having access to our headquarters."

Sakura felt excitement course through her veins. A smile spread across her face, lighting her green eyes.

"Will I be going alone?"

Tsuande glared at her.

"Although I know you are very capable on your own you will not be allowed to encounter the enemy alone. I don't know who has taken over that territory but they were strong enough to take out Yamato. I will not be taking any chances."

"Then I will be going..."

"No Kakashi, you will be heading out to meet Asuma at the 44th district. I want you to inform Asuma about the current situation, and prepare him in case the Akatsuki will try to take over that district. I will be sending Shikimaru, Choji, and Ino with you. They will remain there with Asuma until further instructions. After you have completed your task, I need you to go find Guy and have him and his team return to headquarters. I have a special task for them. "

"Very well, but who will be going with Sakura?"

"Sakura meet Naruto and Sai. They were part of Yamato's team, but since Yamato is injured, they will be your teammates. "

Sakura didn't even notice the two guys standing in the corner. One guy had blonde hair and blue eyes with three scars on each cheek. The other one was pale, with black hair and what appeared to be a fake smile plastered on his face.

Naruto felt the girl's gaze on him. He couldn't take his eyes off over her when she entered the room. Her pink hair was twisted in a bun on her head and her green eyes sparkled. With the short red kimono and black heeled boots, she was gorgeous!

"Hi, I'm Naruto and this guy is Sai..."

Sakura turned her attention back towards Tsunade, cutting off Naruto's introduction.

"Tsuande I don't think that this is necessary."

"Are you disagreeing with my order? You are not allowed to engage any enemies without them present. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Then go and prepare. You three will head out at daybreak."

* * *

"Kakashi."

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Why was Sakura out?"

"She was having nightmares."

"What?!"

Kakashi gave Tsunade a brief nod and walked over to hand her a bottle of sake. Watching as Tsunade took a sip, Kakashi waited before he responded.

"I don't know how long it has been going on, but she has been experiencing them. It seems that the only way she can calm down is by fighting."

Tsunade turned to face the window and watched as the stars danced in the night sky. It was so peaceful, yet a storm was brewing.

"Does she know?"

"No. I don't plan to tell her either."

Tsunade let out a sigh and turned to face Kakashi.

"Go and fulfill your mission. I will find a way to deal with Sakura's nightmares."

"As you wish."

Tsunade waited until she was alone in her room before closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dan, I don't know if I can keep my promise."

* * *

Sasuke waited in the Akatsuki's main house for the meeting to begin. After getting an earful from his brother, he was looking forward to a fight or something to distract him. Closing his eyes, he began picturing the green-eyed girl. He was looking forward to meeting her again. He didn't know why, but just the thought of seeing her brought a pleasant sensation that he hadn't felt since the death of his parents.

"Yo, Uchiha Brat. Wake up!"

Grimacing, Sasuke turned to greet Deidara.

"How's the nose Deidara?"

"You little..."

"Deidara calm down!"

Itachi's voice resonated in the room. He turned his gaze towards Sasuke and Deidara before addressing them.

"The meeting is starting."

Deidara glared at Itachi before flipping Sasuke off.

"Fine."

Itachi waited for Deidara to walk into the meeting hall before following shortly. Sasuke followed the two before taking his seat next to Itachi.

"Hey Deidara, I heard a pretty girl did that to your face!"

"At least I can get a girl Hidan!"

"Why you mother..."

"Silence!"

All eyes turned towards Yahiko who was at the head of the table. One couldn't help but stare at all of the piercings he had in his face. Thanks to Nagato's suggestion of adding piercings to make him fierce, Yahiko was the perfect image of a Yakuza leader.

"Is everyone here?"

Sasuke looked around and saw: Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi were all present. Including him, there were twelve members. All of which enjoyed the thrill of fighting, himself included.

"Yes. Now what is the purpose of this meeting Yahiko?"

Yahiko turned towards Tobi.

"Thanks to Itachi and Kisame, we have finally obtained control over the valley district, but I believe the ANBU will make an attempt to reclaim the territory. "

"I agree with Yahiko, we need to send a group out there to protect that territory. It will also be the perfect opportunity to scope out the ANBU's strength."

"Well said Itachi. I have heard that the ANBU clan has a very strong fighter but little is known about the person. I want intel on this person!"

"How do we even know they will be sending the person out? They might want to hide them until it is absolutely necessary for them to appear."

"Simple Kisame, we have already taken out Shizune and Yamato from the ANBU group. Tsunade will need to send out a strong fighter in order to reclaim the territory."

"True."

"We will also be taking over the 44th district. Hidan and Kakuzu you will be tasked with claiming that district. Zetsu will accompany you two to record the strength of the team stationed there. Report back after the task has been completed."

"Who will be in charge of the Valley district?"

"Sasori and Deidara head out and protect that territory. Sasuke you will be following to gather info on the group that is headed there. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Go prepare, you will head out before dawn."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. The thought of having to be with Deidara was annoying but he was excited to see the strength of the ANBU group. A smile played across Sasuke's lips as he tried to picture what the strongest fighter of the ANBU clan would look like. His last thoughts were," I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack

Chapter 4: The Attack

"What's your fighting style?"

Naruto barely even registered the girl's voice. He was too busy trying not to look at her.

"Well?"

"Uh, I prefer hand to hand, but I carry a kunai as an emergency weapon in case the other side chooses to use weapons."

"Hmm...what about you?"

Sakura directed her attention to Sai, awaiting his response.

"I carry a tanto and it is my weapon of choice."

"Both of you are short-ranged fighters. Not good."

Sakura was trying think of her plan of attack. She preferred hand to hand and it would be best if they had a long-range fighter as a back-up. Not to mention, the long-range fighter would be able to record the enemies' abilities since little is known of the Akatsuki's power.

Naruto watched as the girl began to pace. She seems strong, but she lacks the ability to work with others. That was immediately apparent. He needed to fix that.

"Hey, we never got to finish our introductions. My name is..."

"Yes, I already heard you the first time. You are Naruto and the other is Sai. Both were assigned to work with Yamato and prevent the Valley of the End district from being taken. Unfortunately, you failed. As you have mentioned, you are a hand-to-hand fighter while the other prefers to use his tanto. Both of you are held in high-esteem in our organization, ranking higher than Neji in terms of combat abilities. Have I missed anything?"

"How about giving us your name and telling us your abilities? I would like to know what my partner is capable of in the battlefield."

Sakura blinked and slowly, a blush began to color her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Sakura and I prefer hand-to-hand combat as well. I carry a pair of sai on me in case the enemy resorts to using a weapon."

Naruto was fascinated with Sakura's reaction. He thought she wouldn't have responded at all, especially since she appeared stand-offish when they first met in Tsuande's room. Truth be told, he didn't even realize she was a member of the ANBU clan.

"I forgot to mention, I am the top-fighter in this clan and if you get in my way, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

There was the girl he first met.

"Yeah that's fine...wait did you say the top-fighter?!"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Aren't you suppose to be a guy?!"

Sakura blinked before she burst out laughing. His shocked expression was hilarious! Plus, his face was turning red from embarrassment.

"Who the hell give you that idea?"

"Well...Well... not much is known about you, except for your strong punches...so everyone assumed you were a guy..."

Naruto still felt his cheeks flaming. This girl is the top fighter in our group, and to think, I'm part of her team. Naruto took a minute to think about his situation and a pleasant feeling was welling up in his chest. Oh yeah! I have the strongest and prettiest fighter as my teammate. This is awesome!

"Anyway, the plan is that one of us will be sitting out to observe the enemy. Since we are all short-range fighters, any volunteers?"

"Not me. I've been itching for a fight"

"I'll do it."

Sakura turned to Sai.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have a preference from observing from afar."

"Very well, let's go. Is everyone prepared?"

Sakura watched as both Naruto and Sai nodded before heading down to the garage. It would take them about an hour to reach the Valley of the End district. As Sakura hashed out her thoughts, the lights in garage shined over all of the vehicles. She could hear gasps from Naruto and Sai. Ignoring them, she walked over to her cherry red, Suzuki Hayabusa.

"You guys know how to ride a motorcycle...right?"

"No."

"Yes."

Sakura glanced at Sai before throwing him the keys to the black version of her bike. The logo of the ANBU clan was tagged all over the bike, making it recognizable on the streets.

"Uh..Sakura. Does this mean I will be riding with you?"

"Nope, I drive too fast so you will have to ride with Sai. Make sure you wrap your arms around his waist real tight."

Sakura grabbed two helmets and handed it over to Sai and Naruto.

"This will keep our identities concealed for now."

"What about you"

"I hate helmets, plus nobody knows who I am. For all they know, I could be your girlfriend."

The thought of Sakura being his girlfriend made his heart start pounding faster. That would be amazing. The roar of an engine shook Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Let's ride."

* * *

"Where the hell are these ANBU people?"

"Can you relax Deidara?"

"Of course not! After that chick broke my nose. I've been dying to punch someone or something!"

To demonstrate, Deidara went and punched one of the walls in the abandoned Dango shop. They've been waiting for two hours and there were no signs of any ANBU members.

"Okay, to pass some time, why don't you describe the girl who punched you?"

"Well, she had long pink hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Her face from her nose down was covered with a mask and she has a pair of brilliant green eyes."

"She sounds pretty"

She is was Sasuke's response to Sasori's comment. Every since that night, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about her.

"She is, and after she pays for breaking my nose, I'm going to make her my..."

The sound of a motorcycle engine cut Deidara off from finishing his statement. The three guys were shocked to see a girl on the red motorcycle. Not far behind her, another motorcycle pulled up in front of the Dango shop.

"Wait a minute, your that..."

"What was that comment? You were going to make me pay for breaking your nose and then make you your...what? girlfriend?"

Deidara was too shock to reply. The chick who beat him up was not only gorgeous, but a member of the ANBU clan? That couldn't be possible.

"Sakura?"

The girl turned her attention to Sasuke. Her eyes widened as she recognized the guy's face.

"Sasuke. Right?"

Sasuke couldn't even respond. He was floored that he was able to meet Sakura again. The fact that she was a member of the ANBU only heightened his interest in her.

Sakura felt Sasuke's intense gaze on her. Why was he looking at her like that? She felt confused, and a little pleased.

"Anyways, I presume you know why we are here?"

Sasori saw his two teammates were too distracted to respond. She was pretty, but that wasn't going to stop him from carrying out Yahiko's orders.

"You want control over the Valley of the End district?"

"Not I want. I will regain control over this district."

"Hmm... confident aren't we?"

"Will it be three against one, last man standing or do you play by your own rules?"

"How about two against two. Someone needs to drag your unconscious body back to your clan."

Sakura felt a smile stretch across her face. He's mine.

"As you wish. Who are your fighters?"

"Deidara and me. My name is Sasori. Sasuke will be sitting out, just in case you guys do beat us."

"Naruto! Are you ready?"

Naruto walked up besides Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke watched the movement and grimaced. He did not want anyone touching Sakura, unless it was him.

"Let's make it a little more interesting."

Sasuke glanced at Deidara. Looks like someone found their voice.

"What?"

"When we win, Sakura will have to be my girlfriend"

"Like hell she..."

Sakura raised her arm to stop Naruto's advancement. What an idiotic request.

"Fine."

With that Sakura charged forward before disappearing right before the three Akatsuki members' eyes.

"What the hell...Argh!"

Naruto watched as Sakura reappeared behind the guy named Deidara. She pivoted and kicked him in the back of his head, making him stumble forward. Before Sasori could even react, Sakura punched him in the jaw making him fall on the ground.

"Is that all?"

Sasuke watched with amusement. Two of the Akatsuki members were already on the ground in less than a minute and it was because of Sakura. If this was the strength of the ANBU clan, the Akatsuki would have to tread carefully. But, is she the strongest fighter? Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura. She was fast and had a decent amount of strength, but, he couldn't imagine her as the strongest fighter. She seemed so delicate.

"Get your ass up and let's finish the fight!"

Okay...looks delicate but obviously isn't. Sasuke recalled the first time he met her. During her "fight" with Deidara, she seemed to be holding back. He remembered the excitement as well as disappointment in her eyes when she rendered Deidara unconscious. I need to watch her and the other two fight before I can pass my judgment. But, one thing is for sure, this girl is a threat.

Sakura waited for the two members to get up. This is too easy. Yamato shouldn't have been defeated by these two if this was their strength. Something was wrong. Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"Be careful."

* * *

Naruto briefly nodded before turning his attention back to the two guys. Although these two guys were different from the ones they had fought with Yamato, they must have the same strength. He needed to be on his guard.

Kakashi was speeding down the streets of Konoha, trying to get over to the 44th district to warn Asuma. Ino, Shikimaru and Choji were following close behind. After debriefing the three members about the current situation, they were more than ready to head out and protect the 44th district with Asuma. With that said, Kakashi was secretly worried about Sakura and her current situation. She has been known for being a hothead who will fight to the death. The knowledge that she would be with two other members of the clan did little to calm his nerves. I need to hurry and complete my tasks so I can go check in on her. Kakashi promised himself long ago that he would protect the girl after that faithful day. Just the thought of her being in a fight without drove him crazy. Kakashi stepped on the gas pedal and the engine roared. Sakura, I will be heading over there soon. Please be careful.

* * *

"Shit! Naruto, get back!"

Naruto just barely missed the cherry bomb flying towards his head. He needed to find a cover in order to plan his next move. Spying a cluster of rocks, Naruto ran over to take cover from Deidara. While waiting for the two to stand up, Naruto didn't even notice the grenade that Deidara had in his hand. If it wasn't for Sakura pushing him out of the way, he would've been dead. Speaking of Sakura, Naruto peeked behind the rock to see her deflecting attacks from...is that a puppet with a katana?!

Sakura grimaced as she was being forced back into a corner. Both of these members were not hand-to-hand combaters. Deidara was obviously long range, his weapon preference were explosives. Sasori on the other hand prefers his sword wielding puppet. They were both strong, that was clear, but it didn't mean they were going to beat her. Sakura focused her attention on Sasori. If she could get close enough, she would be able to defeat him with her death punch, but the puppet was in the way. Not to mention, she had told her teammates she would use half of her strength in order to conceal the fact that she was the top-fighter. If everything goes according to the plan, they would assume Sai was the top-fighter. First things first, she needed to take down Sasori and help create a diversion so Naruto would have an opening.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura barely noticed Sasori's advance and attempt to cut her arm. At the last moment, Sakura jumped out of the way receiving a shallow gash on her arm in the process. The pain caused Sakura to gasp in surprise. Slightly irritated, she ripped off part of her kimono and bound the wound. Enough with the running. I will not be backed into a corner. Sakura pulled out her sai from her hair bun, causing her light pink hair to flutter in the light. Taking her stance, Sakura waited for Sasori's next move.

Sasuke watched Sakura poised with her sai, eyes focused intently on her prey. She looked deadly and gorgeous. Sasori launched his puppet at her, unleashing a fury of slashes that any normal person would've been unable to dodge. Yet, Sasuke watched Sakura parry all of the attacks, brushing it off like it was nothing. Hmm, it seems she might be the strongest fighter.

The clanging of metal hurt her ears, but she needed to end this quickly. The puppet lunged forward with his katana aimed at Sakura's chest. She waited until the last second before stepping out of the katana's path. Before the puppet could retreat, Sakura used her sai to twist the katana out of its hand and into hers. With a quick slash, all of the puppet's strings were disconnected from the puppeteer.

Sasori was shocked at what happened. Nobody had cut his puppet's string before. Without even realizing Sakura's advance, Sasori was greeted with a hard punch to his face that knocked him backwards to the Dango shop. As he collided with the front wall, the entire shop shook and threatened to collapse on him. Sasori's last thought before his mind went blank was damn.

One down, one more to go. Sakura sheathed her sai before turning to address Deidara. Her blood was running, and adrenaline was pumping throughout her entire body. I haven't had this much fun in awhile.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Sasori knocked out. He had expected it after watching Sakura's fighting style. She was very good, making it seem even more likely that she was the one the Akatsuki should be worried about. He turned his attention to the blonde hair dude. He wasn't bad but not up to par with Sakura. Sasuke didn't even know about the pale black haired guy. He hasn't seen him fight, making it possible that he was the top fighter. Grimacing, he turned his attention to Sakura and was surprised by what he saw. A smile was on her face and her eyes were fevered. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

Naruto took a chance to glance at Sakura to see how she was holding up. He saw Sasori unconscious by the Dango shop. Looks like she is already finished, well time for me to be serious then. Naruto bolted out of his hiding spot and ran into the open field waiting for Deidara. Within in seconds, bombs began to drop from the sky, forcing Naruto to dance around them. Black smoke was rising from the explosions, providing Naruto with a perfect screen. He waited for Deidara to come examine the bombed area. I'll pretend to be dead and attack him by surprise.

Sakura watched Naruto as he feigned death. It might work. She watched as Deidara walked over to Naruto's body.

Catching Deidara by surprise, Naruto grabbed Deidara's leg causing him to fall on the ground. Taking out his kunai, Naruto stabbed Deidara in his dominant arm, rendering him unable to throw more bombs. Just as Naruto was about punch Deidara in the face, a hand grabbed his fist. Naruto looked up to see the other member of the Akatsuki leaning over him.

"Fight's over. Valley of the End district is yours."

"Hey wait a sec...I didn't even get to punch this guy ye.."

"You already injured his arm, what more can he do?"

Cutting off the blonde hair dude, Sasuke walked over to Sakura.

"We meet again."

Sakura didn't say a word, waiting for him to continue his statement.

"Good job. You are an excellent fighter. We need to fight each other one day. Until then..."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Holding her against him, he smiled at her before lowering his lips to brush against hers.

It was just the brushing of the lips, but it made Sakura feel as if she was on fire. It was better than the feeling she got when she was fighting. It shocked as well as scared her. Pushing Sasuke away, Sakura glared at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"A reward for beating us."

Sasuke smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that too."

With a chuckle, Sasuke watched as Sakura's face turned red, before he walked over to collect Deidara and Sasori.

"Take care of your wound. Until we meet again, my little cherry blossom."


	5. Chapter 5: Retreat

Chapter 5 : Retreat

"Damn him!"

Sakura was fuming over the kiss. She couldn't believe he had done that. No one was allowed to touch her, let alone kiss her. She recalled the sensation of his Sasuke's lips against hers. Soft and electrifying.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that too."

Sakura blushed as she remembered Sasuke's words. It is true that she had felt something...

"Sakura...SAKURA!"

Sakura blinked and focused her attention on Naruto. She had been lost in her thoughts, making her forget where she was.

"Sorry..my thoughts were elsewhere. I'm going to inform Tsunade about our win against the Akatsuki. Sai, can you stay here to guard this district until Tsunade sends another group?"

"Sure."

"Perfect, Naruto you will be returning with me. Give me a second to make a phone call."

Naruto nodded and watched Sakura walk off. His mind was still reeling over the kiss. He couldn't believe that Akatsuki guy kissed Sakura. Next time he saw him, he would kick his ass.

"Naruto, time to head out. Tsunade is waiting for us."

Sakura walked over to her motorcycle and gave Naruto his helmet.

"Hurry up and get on. Remember to hold on tight."

It took a minute for Naruto to realize he would be riding with Sakura. Slowly a grin formed on his face. This would make up for the kiss he witnessed earlier.

"Come on!"

Naruto quickly scrambled onto the motorcycle with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his face on her back. She smelled like cherry blossoms was his last thought as he clung onto her for dear life as she sped down the lane back to the main house.

* * *

Kakashi pulled up to the gate that doubled as the entrance to the 44th district. Shikimaru and his team was not far behind him. He needed to hurry so he could check in on Sakura.

"Asuma! Where are you?"

Asuma looked up from lighting his cigarette. It was unusual for Tsunade to send Kakashi out to check up on the districts. Kakashi's main job was to watch over Sakura.

"What's the matter Kakashi?"

Asuma saw the three other members with Kakashi. Something is definitely not right.

"We've lost the Valley of the End District. Akatsuki has begun to make their move. Tsunade needs you to be alert and has sent Shikimaru and his team as backup in case you encounter the enemy."

Asuma blew a few smoke rings from his cigarette. That explains everything. Shizune and Yamato are injured and Tsunade was already short on manpower.

"Wait. Did she send Sakura out?"

"Yes..."

Asuma eyed Kakashi and saw the urgency in his eyes. Ever since Sakura was brought to the main house, Kakashi was charged with protecting her. Those two became inseparable. Kakashi basically raised the child and the thought of her fighting without him was probably driving him crazy.

"I see, well it seems you are in a rush, I am sure everything will be fine..."

"Don't be too sure about that!"

Asuma , Kakashi, and the rest of the ANBU members turned towards the sound of the voice. Standing at the gate were two men fully dressed in black. The one who had spoken was carrying a large triple-bladed scythe while his partner seemed to be weaponless.

"Hi, Hi. We are here to take the 44th district and kill all of you."

"Asuma, be careful. These were the two Akatsuki members that took out Yamato! Shikimaru, get your team in position!"

"Kakuzu, they already know about us. Don't you feel flattered?"

"Let's get this done. Time is money and the 44th district would be very profitable for our organization."

"Fine, fine. I've been dying for a fight!"

* * *

Sasuke watched the rows of buildings past by as he drove the two injured members back to the base. Yahiko won't be pleased. Hopefully, the information he got while observing the fight would at least pacify Yahiko's temper. Sasuke sighed as he thought about what he would say. The main purpose of heading over to the Valley of the End district was to get some info on ANBU's strongest fighter. Between the black haired boy and Sakura, he couldn't really be sure.

"Sakura..."

As Sasuke whispered her name, he unconsciously touched his lips. The feeling he experienced after kissing her shocked him. He knew he was attracted to her, but after that kiss, he knew he wanted her. It was apparent that she had felt something for him. Her blushing face was proof of it. Recalling Sakura's expression made him smile. She looked so cute that he wanted to tease her. As Sasuke pulled up into the driveway of the Akatsuki's hideout, his thoughts of Sakura disappeared with his smile.

"ITACHI! I need your help."

There was movement in the house before the sliding door was pushed open. Itachi appeared in the doorway, shirtless, with his hair untied.

"What happened? Are you injured?"

"No. I didn't even fight, but Sasori is unconscious and Deidara is...sleeping"

Itachi crossed his arms, making the crow tattoo on his shoulder take flight.

"We lost the district?"

"Yeah. The team that the ANBU sent out was strong."

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair before walking towards the car. He glanced at the two members sprawled in the back and shook his head.

"Help me get them out. We will need to report to Yahiko immediately..."

"Itachi!"

"What is it Kisame?"

"Emergency meeting! Yahiko is summoning everyone to the meeting room. It seems our backer has decided to drop by."

"Fine, help me get these two into the infirmary. Sasuke and I will head over to update Yahiko."

Sasuke watched as Kisame and Itachi carried the two Akatsuki members into the house. Something is off. Why would our backer just show up. Sasuke grimaced as he walked into the main house and headed down to the meeting room. This isn't good.

* * *

"Asuma watch out!"

Asuma barely dodged the triple bladed scythe that was heading his way. After fighting for an hour, his strength was already weakening. I need to throw him off, or at least stop the damn scythe, otherwise I am out. After spending the entire time dodging the scythe, Asuma had an idea of the Akatsuki member's fighting style. Taking out his trench blades, Asuma was ready to fight.

"Hey Kakashi, how are you holding up?"

"Just fine."

Kakashi disappeared right in front of Kakuzu before reappearing behind him. Using the element of surprise, Kakashi quickly stabbed Kakuzu in his right arm before retreating to safety. It should be harder for him to control his wires now. Before the fight had started, Kakashi had noted the wires that seemed to be invisible, surrounding the group. Just as Kakuzu was about to pull the wire, which would've resulted in the entire team being sliced into pieces, Kakashi used one of his kunai to cut the wires. As the battle continued on, Kakashi noticed that Kakuzu was right-handed, thus leading him to believe if he could immobilize the right hand, it would be difficult for Kakuzu to control the wires.

Just as Kakashi was getting ready to strike again, he felt a tug on his left arm. He looked down to see a wire wrapped around it. Shit! Before Kakashi could cut it, Kakuzu had pulled the wire, resulting in a gash on Kakashi's arm.

"Damn."

"Thought I was right-handed?"

Kakuzu laughed as he saw the ANBU member clutch at his arm. He had to admit, this guy was strong and very cunning. He was the only one who noticed the wires he had set up before the battle. If only he hadn't cut the wires, it all would've been over by now. Time to end this. Just as Kakuzu was getting ready to launch another attack, his cell phone rang.

"What?"

"Kakuzu."

Kakuzu froze as he heard Yahiko's voice. Something is wrong.

"Yes?"

"Emergency meeting. I need you and Hidan to retreat and immediately head towards the meeting room. Our backer is here."

"Got it."

Kakuzu hung up his phone and raised his arms up in defeat.

"The fun stops here. Hidan, retreat. We are needed at the house."

"WTF? I was having fun here! NO f...king way am I going to stop."

"HIDAN! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Hidan grimaced before surrendering.

"Until next time ANBU."

With that, both HIdan and Kakuzu disappeared into the 44th district's forest. Asuma light a cigarette before heading towards Kakashi.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know but I need to go back to Tsuande."

Asuma saw the blood dripping down Kakashi's arm.

"Take care of that. I can handle things here."

Kakashi nodded before turning his attention towards Shikimaru.

"I need you to go find Guy and tell him he is needed at the main house. Choiji and Ino will stay with Asuma."

"Fine by me."

With that, Kakashi got on his bike and sped down the street before disappearing off into the distance.

* * *

"Everyone has assembled."

Sasuke turned his attention to the man at the head of the table. He knew little about him, except he had tasked the Akatsuki to destroy the ANBU gang. His reasoning for this was unknown. Needless to say, he was paying them a lot of money to get the task accomplished.

"Update me."

"We have lost the Valley of the End district, but we were able to gather some intel on the ANBU."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me hear it."

Yahiko glanced at Sasuke, hinting that it was his turn to speak now.

"We encountered three Akatsuki members at the Valley of the End. One female the other two were male. All three were adapt fighters, but it was the female that had outshined the others."

"Really? Do you have a name?"

"Sakura."

The man at the head of the table froze before a smile appeared on his face.

"Sakura, huh...describe her."

Why was he interested in her?

"She has long pink hair that is usually held up in a bun with her sai. Her eyes are the same hue as emeralds and she is stunning."

Itachi turned his attention to his brother as he described the girl. He could see a smile forming on his younger brother's lips. Seems he has fallen in love, and with Sakura for that matter. A small smile played on Itachi's lips. How interesting.

A laugh broke the silence in the room. Everyone turned their attention to the head of the table.

"Is she now."

Delight swelled in the man's chest. He has finally found her. Who knew that Tsunade witch, has been hiding her this entire time!

"All of you will be tasked with a new assignment from me personally. I want you to capture this Sakura girl and bring her to me. Failure is not an option. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

Sasuke was confused. Why does he want Sakura? This isn't good, even if she is the strongest fighter, she wouldn't be able to hold her own against the entire Akatsuki organization. He must warn her!

Just as Sasuke was getting ready to leave, the man's voice filled the room.

"I've decided we shall have a party...a grand welcoming party that the entire ANBU clan is invited to. That girl must attend and it will be the perfect opportunity to capture him. Any objections?"

"No sir."

"Good! Now get to it! I will be back in a week to attend this extravagant party. Money is not a problem."

Satisfied with his plan, the man rose from his seat and made his way to the front of the house. The smile was still on his face, as his heart began to beat faster. My little cherry blossom, I told you I will find you again, and this time, I will not let you escape.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

Chapter 6: Feelings

"Little Cherry Blossom, I've found you!"

"Stay away."

"Why? I love you so much."

Sakura felt fingers running down her hair, slowly weaving its way down towards her spine. The feeling of nausea was growing stronger. She could smell fear in the air as she felt hands turn her face towards the unknown figure. The man's fingers were biting into her skin, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"Please, let me go."

All Sakura remembered was laughter as she bolted awake from her dream. Sweat covered her entire body and tears were still in her eyes.

"What kind of dream was that...It felt so real!"

Sakura drew her legs into her as she laid her head on her knees. As she tried to steady her breath, her thoughts wandered. Why had he called her "little cherry blossom"? The only person that has called her that was Sasuke...unless. Sakura ruffled her hair in frustration as she tried to remember where she had heard that phrase before. Throwing her hands up out of exasperation, she got up and decided to head to the shower. The sensation of fear as well as the sticky feeling caused by the sweat, made her feel uncomfortable. As she waited for the water to heat up, she unconsciously brushed her bandaged arm. She looked down to see blood seeping through the bandages, irritating her further. Leaning against the wall, Sakura recalled what had happened when she had returned to the base with Naruto.

Tsunade was waiting outside to congratulate them for a job well done. Sakura was relieved that Tsunade was a little more relaxed...that was until she saw her arm.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Get in the infirmary. We need to bandage that up."

With a grimaced Sakura was about to head in when she heard a motorcycle pulling up into the driveway.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned and saw Kakashi hurrying towards her with a worried expression on his face. He pulled her towards him for a hug before pushing her back and giving her a once over. Kakashi's eyes immediately zeroed in on the wound. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi waited for her to speak.

"One of the Akatsuki members, I believe his name was Sasori, had a puppet wielding a katana and I couldn't dodge in time. "

"Why didn't you use your sai to defend yourself?"

"I was trying to plan my next move, so I didn't think about it."

Kakashi sighed as he released Sakura. At least she was safe and fairly unharmed. If he was with her, she wouldn't have been harmed at all. Kakashi tried to push the thought away when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Kakashi. What is this?"

Kakashi looked at the injury he had sustained during his fight against Kakuzu. Crap, he didn't want Sakura to see the wound.

"It's nothing"

"Uh huh. Come with me to the infirmary, we can both get our wounds tended before we give Tsunade our report."

Naruto watched as Sakura dragged Kakashi with her to the infirmary. What was with these two? In the clan, Kakashi was considered one of the top members that everyone looked up to. He always seemed distant and serious, but when he was with Sakura, he acted like a worried father...or maybe...

"Is Kakashi in love with Sakura?"

"You idiot!"

Naruto felt the wind get knocked out of him. As he fell to the ground he saw Tsunade standing over him with an angry expression on her face.

"Go get your injuries tended and head over to the my room. I want a full report!"

"Alright you old hag but you didn't have to punch me."

"Old...hag..."

Shit was Naruto's thought before Tsunade's fist connected with his face.

"You damn brat. Say that again and I will kill you!"

"Yes..."

* * *

Sakura woke up from her thoughts as she realized steam was taking over the entire bathroom. Slipping into the shower, the sensation of hot water rolling off her back soothed her. They were lucky that Kakashi and Asuma were both at the 44th district when the Akatsuki attacked, but the way Kakashi had described the fight, it made it seem like they would've lost if the enemy had not retreated. Apparently, they were same members that had sent Yamato to the hospital. Thank goodness, Kakashi was safe. Next time, she would be there with him and she would make sure Kakashi would return safe and sound.

* * *

Sasuke waited in Sakura's room as he heard the water running in her bathroom. After the meeting was over, Sasuke immediately snuck out to find Sakura. It wasn't hard to locate the ANBU's base, nor was it difficult to figure out where Sakura's room was. He just had to find the one with the easiest escape route due to her tendency to sneak out. Sasuke sat on the chair near the door to the garden, running his hands through his hair. It was way too easy. If any Akatuski member had decided to come and kidnap her, it would've been a breeze for them. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of Sakura being kidnapped. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

Sasuke sighed as he waited for Sakura to finish. He remembered watching, as Sakura bolted awake. Her expression was one full of fear and he could see the tears that had formed in her eyes. He wanted to run over and comfort the girl but before he could, she had already walked towards the bathroom. He had been waiting for her since then. Sasuke heard the water shut off. Finally.

* * *

Sakura felt a lot better after the shower. As she wrapped herself with the towel, she heard movement on the other side of the door. Somebody was here. She quickly looked around for something to defend herself with. Spotting a pair of scissors, she quickly armed herself and slowly turned the door knob. She saw a black figure move towards her, and she was immediately reminded of her dream. She froze for a bit before regaining her composure. She wouldn't let what happened in her dream become a reality. She threw her scissors at the figure, surprising the man, which allowed her to slide by him and grab her sai on the dresser. Poised with her sai, Sakura was ready to kill the bastard.

"Who are you?"

There was a click and within seconds, light illuminated the room.

"That was a little dangerous, Sakura."

Sakura relaxed as she saw Sasuke walk towards her, scissors swinging in his hand. What the hell was he doing here, in her room?

"Nice outfit."

Sakura looked down and realized she was wearing only a towel. A blush began to color her face.

"I'll turn around so you can put some clothes on. I promise I won't peek..."

"I don't need to worry about that."

Sakura walked past Sasuke into her closet, slamming her closet door behind her.

Sasuke finally allowed himself to laugh. Seeing her in the towel was delectable, but the expression on her face when she realized she only had a towel on was priceless. Sasuke leaned against the wall and slowly the laughter died. It was good to see color returning to her face. He could still picture her pale face with tears in her eyes. Sasuke sighed and looked down at the scissors in his hands. At least she would go down with a fight if someone chose to kidnap her. The thought of Sakura kicking the Akatsuki's butt while wearing only a towel made him break out into another smile.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke didn't even realize Sakura had come out of the closet. She was dressed in a green silk robe that complemented her eyes. Just looking at her with the annoyed expression on her face calmed Sasuke's nerves.

"To see you."

Sakura blushed again. Why is he so blunt. It's unnerving.

"You're bleeding?"

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and grabbed her arm. He grimaced when he saw the blood dripping from her wound. Dragging her to the bathroom, Sasuke sat her down on the edge of the bath tub.

"Where is the alcohol and the bandages?"

Sakura pointed to the cabinet under the sink. She watched as Sasuke rummaged through the cabinet before finding the necessary items. Sasuke gently took her arm, examining the wound. Setting it carefully on the counter, he prepared the cotton ball.

"It's going to sting."

Sakura didn't even flinch when the alcohol touched her wound. She was used to the sensation, but the initial shock of the alcohol made her face contort for a second.

Sasuke watched her while he tended her injury. He admired her strength, her beauty,...hell he admired everything about her. To put it simply, he was falling in love with her. A brief smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he finally admitted his true feelings. He felt relieved, but also a little anxious. He wasn't sure about Sakura's feelings for him. He wanted to tell her right then and there, but he knew he had to wait. Irritated with his conflicted feelings, Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura.

"Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"You had tears in your eyes when you woke up. What happened?"

Sakura was stunned. How long was he in her room?

"Nothing."

Sasuke looked at her and waited patiently. His gaze unrelenting.

"I had...a nightmare."

"About?"

"A man who was in love with me. He was psychotic. I remember feeling his fingers digging into my face. He wouldn't let me go and I was scared...so scared. This isn't the first time. The dream I had before I met you was worse. He was grabbing my arms and kissing me. I felt disgusted...and..dirty."

Tears were forming in her eyes. It was a combination of fear from the dreams and relief. It felt good to talk to someone about her nightmares. She didn't even tell Kakashi details about her nightmares.

Sasuke finished bandaging Sakura's arm and looked up to find tears falling down her face. He gently pulled her towards him and embraced her. His heart ached when he saw the tears on her face. He wanted to comfort her.

It felt so right to be laying in Sasuke's arms. He was so warm and it was...comfortable. They sat there for what seemed like hours before Sasuke pushed her away from him.

"I do have a reason for coming here."

"Ok. What's the reason?"

"The Akatsuki has a new goal. They are going to try to capture you and take you to our backer. It is a personal request."

"What?"

"I know you are strong, but having the entire Akatsuki come after you..."

"Thank you for telling me, but won't you be in trouble"

Sasuke smiled and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'm only in the gang because of my brother. I have no personal ties whatsoever. Plus..."

Sasuke gently tilted Sakura's face towards him, lowering his face towards her to kiss her softly. The warm sensation filled him and made him yearn for her. Unfortunately, his time was up. He needed to return before Itachi noticed. Gently pulling away from Sakura, Sasuke looked into her eyes before he pressed another kiss on her forehead.

"You're worth it."

Sakura didn't know how red her face was, but she knew she was feeling very happy. She wanted to stay with him like this forever, but reality sucked. She needed to plan her next move and inform Tsunade and Kakashi about the information she had just found out.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door to the garden. He would be back, that was certain.

"Sakura, be careful."

Before Sakura could respond, Sasuke disappeared into the night.

"I will."

* * *

Itachi waited for his younger brother to return. Sitting on the ledge of the window in his bedroom, Itachi closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of the night. He could hear a motorcycle pulling up. Opening one eye, Itachi looked down and saw his brother getting off of his bike. He had a smile on his face that reminded Itachi of when Sauske was a cute little kid. Guess he is serious about her. Itachi watched Sasuke disappear into the garage before heading inside the main house. Climbing back into his room, Itachi pulled out one of his disposable cell phones. He quickly dialed a number and waited until it reached voicemail.

"He's back."

Itachi hung up the phone and proceeded to break it into two pieces, before throwing it into the waste basket. It was going to be another long night.


	7. Chapter 7: The Past Part 1

Chapter 7: The Past Part 1

"He's back."

Kakashi grimaced as he recognized Itachi's voice from the voicemail. It had been two years since Itachi had infiltrated the Akatsuki's organization. His goal was to gather intelligence from every member and figure out who their backer was. Itachi knew he was only suppose to call if he had vital information.

"Do you think he meant..."

"Who else could it be?!"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table. Why is he back? No, the question is, does he know Sakura is with the ANBU organization? If he does, he will be making his move soon. We need to be prepared.

"What should we do?"

"Be prepared for whatever happens. Sakura still thinks those dreams are only nightmares. We shall keep it like that for now. I don't want to reveal anything to her unless it is absolutely necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Go gather the leaders of each district. We need to have a discussion and plan our next move."

Kakashi nodded before slipping out the door. He needed to gather everyone quickly. If that man is back, he would stop at nothing to get Sakura back. Anger was slowly coloring Kakashi's thoughts. He didn't want Sakura to know about her past, let alone confront the man who was responsible for making her life hell. The bastard claims it was all done out of love. Love...yeah, if the ANBU hadn't found Sakura, she could still be stuck in that hellhole that was considered her home. Or worse, she could've been dead already. The thought made Kakashi pause to recollect himself. Thank God he had found her! If he hadn't, he would've never been able to face Mebuki in the next life.

"Mebuki, I will keep my promise."

* * *

10 years ago

"Kakashi, this is Mebuki. She is your senpai, and you will currently be tasked to follow her around. She will train you in becoming a full member of the ANBU."

Kakashi turned his attention to the woman standing in front of him. She had shoulder-length hair and piercing green eyes. The expression she wore was one of pure irritation.

"Oi, Tsunade. Why do I have to train a newbie. Can't you give him to...I don't know, anyone but me?"

"This would be the perfect opportunity to polish your people's skills. Plus, you are the only member who does not have a partner. I don't care how great your taijutsu is, you need to have back-up."

"And you decide to give me a newbie."

Tsunade ignored Mebuki and turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"She may seem like a grump but she is one of the best fighters here. Learn from her."

With that, Tsunade turned to walk back to her office.

"Damn."

Mebuki turned her attention to Kakashi. If she was going to be forced to partner up with someone, than she better be nice.

"My name is Mebuki and I'm 24 years old. I have been in the ANBU clan for 5 years. My fighting style is mainly Taijutsu. Your turn."

"Kakashi. I'm 15 years old and I'm just starting my training to enter the ANBU group. My fighting style is versatile. "

Oh? A person who is able to use a variety of fighting styles. He would be very valuable to the group.

"Interesting. Well we need to head out over to the 44th district. Apparently, the Iwagakure group is stirring up some trouble. This will be the perfect opportunity for me to judge your abilities."

* * *

"Yo Iwagakure. Are you lost?"

Han and Gari turned their attention to the woman that was awaiting their answer.

"Of course not Mebuki, we are here to take this district. That's all."

Kakashi watched the conversation between Mebuki and one of the Iwagakure members. It wasn't a surprised that other groups knew about Mebuki. As Tsunade had said, she was one of the top fighters in ANBU, who had single-handily taken the Shushuya district and the 44th district from the Iwagakure.

"Like hell you will."

Mebuki needed to plan her attack. Gari was a known for his explosives while Han was just a jerk who loved tormenting people. It would be easy to take them out in a instant, but...

"We can feign an attack to get an idea if they had set any bombs to go off."

That was exactly what she was thinking. She smiled at Kakashi. Not bad.

"Go on. You can take the lead on this one."

Kakashi nodded before disappearing. Mebuki immediately looked up and saw Kakashi standing on the gate surrounding the district. With a blur of movement, 5 kunai were thrown to the ground, triggering a string of explosions.

"Damn!"

Mebuki watched as Kakashi charged through the flurry of smoke before landing a punch on Gari's face. Before Han could move, Kakashi lunged at Han, punching him the gut before throwing him to the ground.

Kakashi could hear the groans coming from the Iwagakure members. This was too easy.

"Kakashi, you forgot one."

He turned to see Mebuki in a chokehold. Another Iwagakure was smiling at Kakashi.

"Step away from those two or your partner will get hurt."

Kakashi just stood there motionless.

"Did you not hear me?"

The Iwagakure member decided to demonstrate by punching Mebuki in the gut. She began to cough violently.

"You are going to pay!"

Before the Iwagakure member could blink, Mebuki broke out of his hold and proceeded to beat the man. Kicking him in the face, the Iwagakure member was stumbling backward into the gate. Mebuki didn't give the man a chance to catch his breath before she punched him in the face. Kakashi could hear a crunching sound and decided it was time for him to step in. Stopping Mebuki mid-punch, Kakashi dragged her off the man who was unconscious and beaten to a pulp.

"Let me go."

"No."

Mebuki glared at Kakashi and was about to punch him when she felt a flash of pain course through her body. She looked down and saw blood trickling down her leg.

"Kakashi...hospital..."

Kakashi barely caught Mebuki before she crumbled to the ground. Seeing the blood, Kakashi pulled out his phone to call Tsunade to tell her to meet them at the ANBU hospital. Picking Mebuki up, Kakashi prepared to make the trudge to the hospital.

* * *

"Congratulations, she is pregnant and the baby is safe."

"What?!"

Both Kakashi and Tsunade were shocked to hear the news. They turned their attention to Mebuki who had a grin on her face.

"I was going to tell you..."

"When?"

"Well..."

Tsunade slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Mebuki, your personality hasn't changed at all. Does anyone know?"

"Well I told Dan, and I thought he would've told you by now."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS NECESSARY TO TELL ME?!"

"Tsunade, calm down. I could hear you from outside."

Kakashi turned to see Dan entering the hospital room.

"Hey Mebuki. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine."

Dan chuckled before giving her a bouquet of flowers.

"Look, the cherry blossoms are blooming. Hopefully your child will be able to see them."

"They're lovely."

"Oi Dan! We will have a conversation about this later. And Mebuki who is the father?"

Mebuki paused before she answered.

"Kizashi."

Kakashi looked up when he heard that name. Kizashi was tasked with protecting the Valley of the End District from the Iwagakure. Although he had succeeded, he suffered fatal injuries.

"Mebuki, why didn't you tell me?"

Mebuki looked at Tsunade.

"Because we both had chosen this lifestyle and we don't regret it at all. I told Kizashi before he went to the district. He was ecstatic, but he said if he didn't return, I needed to protect this child. I agreed."

Dan looked at Tsunade and saw the expression on her face. She probably feels guilty.

"Tsunade, I want to raise this child within the ANBU group. I consider everyone here to be my family."

Tsunade saw the determined expression in Mebuki's eyes. When she got that look, no one would be able to change her mind.

"Looks like I can't stop you."

"That's right. Oh, you and Dan are the designated Godparents. Congrats."

"What?"

Dan saw Tsunade blush and began to laugh.

"Surprise! Mebuki asked if we could be and I agreed."

"Why are you making decisions without me?"

"Well..."

Mebuki ignored the bickering lovebirds and gestured for Kakashi to come to her bedside.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. Thank you bringing me here. If you are still willing, I will gladly train you for these next few months."

Kakashi took a minute to think about it. She is the best, plus someone needs to look after her since she is pregnant.

"Yes."

Mebuki smiled.

"Alright! Now let's celebrate since the secret is out!"

* * *

Kakashi recalled that day and a smile spread on his face. Although she was pregnant, she was still willing to fight for the ANBU organization. She was so determined, even when she could barely walk. Those days were blissful, until that incident occurred.

* * *

1 year later

"Yo Kakashi, babysitting again?"

"Shut up Asuma!"

Asuma laughed as he walked over and saw Kakashi sitting with the little baby at his feet. She was entertaining herself with Kakashi's pant leg.

"Well I am a little jealous since you get to spend the day with this little cutie while I'm stuck with Guy."

Asuma bent down to play with the little child. The baby pulled Asuma's mouth and began to giggle. A smile spread on Asuma's face.

"She has Mebuki's eyes."

"Yes, and Kizashi's hair color."

"That's true."

Picking up the baby, Asuma threw the girl in the air before catching her.

"ASUMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GODDAUGHTER?!"

"Crap."

Quickly giving the baby to Kakashi, Asuma turned to face Tsunade.

"Nothing, as you can see, I'm not even holding her."

"Go get Guy and head out. I believe I told you to go check on the Shushuya district."

"Yes madam! See ya Kakashi."

Kakashi was too busy playing with the baby to even answer Asuma.

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

Tsunade smiled as she watched Kakashi care for the child. After she was born, Kakashi has been guarding her with his life. The child would start crying if Kakashi would leave her side for a moment.

"Tsunade."

Looking up, Tsunade saw Orochimaru standing in front of her. Orochimaru barely came to the ANBU main house, preferring to stay in the Naka District. Lately, he has been stopping by the main house constantly.

"Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded as an acknowledgement to Orochimaru's greeting. He never liked him due to his sly nature, but Kakashi's dislike was heightened every time he caught Orochimaru staring at the baby.

"What is it Orochimaru?"

"Bad news. It seems Iwagakure is getting a little anxious. I fear they may try to attack the main house."

"What? That means they basically want to go to war with our group!"

"Tsunade!"

Kakashi recognized Dan's voice and saw him running towards them.

"It's..it's Mebuki! She's in the hospital!"

"What? What happened?"

"She was ambushed by 5 Iwagakure members on her way back to the main house. It's looking bad."

"Kakashi! Let's go."

Kakashi grabbed the child and followed Dan and Tsunade to the hospital.

* * *

"MEBUKI!"

Tsunade rushed into Mebuki's hospital room and was shocked at what she saw. There was blood everywhere and Mebuki was breathing through a tube. She felt Dan's hand rest on her shoulder.

Mebuki slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were dull and the light in her eyes was slowly fading away. She gestured for Kakashi to come towards her bedside.

Kakashi slowly walked to Mebuki, cradling the baby in his arm. He saw Mebuki stretch open her arms, waiting for Kakashi to give her the baby. Kakashi placed the baby gently in her arms, and saw a smile spread across Mebuki's face. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Sakura..."

Kakashi stood by her bedside, not knowing what to do.

"Kakashi...thank you. Please protect her..."

Mebuki began to cough violently, blood was flowing from her mouth. Wiping away the blood, Mebuki held Sakura to her chest and placed a kiss on her forehead, before she gave her back to Kakashi. Finding the strength to look at Dan and Tsunade, Mebuki mouthed a few words before she smiled and closed her eyes. The sound of a drawn out beep filled the room. Tsunade collapsed to the ground. Dan rushed over to comfort her while Kakashi tried to comfort Sakura who started to cry after she heard the noise. All Kakashi could think about were the words that Mebuki had mouthed to Dan and Tsunade before she had died.

"They weren't Iwagakure."


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Part 2

Chapter 8: The Past Part 2

Tsunade felt Dan's reassuring hand on her shoulder. Mebuki is dead. She didn't want to believe it was possible. Anger was slowly replacing the pain in her heart. Someone will have to pay for this. Tsunade slowly got up and turned her attention to Kakashi who was calming Sakura. I swear to you Mebuki, I will look after Sakura as if she was my own.

"Dan, Kakashi. Mebuki said the guys who attacked her weren't Iwagakure. Do we know of any other rivals that have been eyeing our territory?"

"No, all of the other organizations have basically given up on taking our area. They know of our strength."

"That's true. As of today, the Iwagakure group has been the only one who has been coming after our land."

As Kakashi was rocking Sakura, he was trying to think of any other enemies. Some events weren't matching up. Why did the Iwagakure go after Mebuki? Although she was the one responsible for taking over a majority of the Iwagakure territory, after Sakura was born, she was laying low so she could be with her child. Tsunade only sent her out to check up on some districts...

"Tsunade, where was Mebuki coming back from?"

"The Naka District. I asked her to go check up on the territory and check in on the people from the district. If I had known Orochimaru was coming to the main house I would've never sent Mebuki out."

Kakashi remembered what Orochimaru had said when he arrived at the main house: "I fear the Iwagakure will try to attack the main house."

Wait! If Orochimaru was coming back to the main house from the Naka district, he would've encountered Mebuki on the way, but Orochimaru didn't mention seeing any Iwagakure members...Unless...

"Tsunade, I don't think it is the Iwagakure group that is responsible, but..."

A cell phone interrupted Kakashi's revelation.

"Sorry Kakashi. What is it Asuma?"

"Tsunade, we need you back now! The main house is under attack!"

"What?"

"Yes, some Iwagakure members are here and they are setting the house on fire. Guy and I are trying to stop them, but we need back up!"

"Where the hell is everybody?"

"Yamato, Shizune, and Kurenai are on their way back, but I don't think they will be back in time."

"Goddammit! Kakashi, Dan, and I are on our way. Try to keep them outside the main house!"

"Yes."

Tsunade slammed her phone shut.

"We need to get back. The main house is being attacked!"

* * *

Pulling up to the main house, Tsunade was shocked at what she saw. The gate surrounding the perimeter was on fire. Bodies of both Iwagakure and ANBU members were cluttering the ground, their blood coloring the white stone a deep crimson.

"What the hell?!"

Tsunade saw Yamato and Shizune pulling up to the main entrance.

"Go put out the fire now! Dan and Kakashi follow me!"

"Yes!"

Running through the burning gate, Tsunade entered the courtyard and saw Guy engaged in battle with an Iwagakure member. Charging forward, Tsunade punched the man, rendering him unconscious.

"Tsunade!"

"Where is Asuma?!"

"Inside, he is defending the main house."

"We will take it from here Guy. I need you to go take any ANBU members that are heavily injured to the hospital."

"Yes madam."

"Thank you Guy. You did well."

"Kakashi, go find some place to keep Sakura safe. After you have finished, I need you to go help Asuma."

Kakashi nodded before disappearing. He knew the perfect place to hide Sakura. There was an old compartment that Tsunade had built in case of an emergency. It was located inside the main house, near Tsunade's room. She should be safe there. Kakashi entered the main house through the secret path that Mebuki had showed him. Finally finding the compartment, Kakashi placed Sakura into the hiding spot, making sure she was comfortable. Sakura's big green eyes peered at him, reminding Kakashi of Mebuki. Placing a kiss on Sakura's forehead, Kakashi slowly lowered the door. The last thing Kakashi heard were Sakura's muffled cries.

* * *

"Damn, why are there so many?"

Tsunade punched an Iwagakure member before gabbing his unconscious body, and throwing it at the two Iwagakure members that were heading her way.

"How are you doing Dan?"

Dan dodged two of the Iwagakure's attempt to punch him, making Dan counter with a swift kick to the their legs, knocking both of them on the ground. Before they could get up, Dan punched both of them, rendering them unconscious.

"Just fine Tsunade."

"Hmph, I took out more members than you."

Dan rolled his eyes before he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say."

"Asuma! Kakashi! Are you done?"

Asuma grunted as he tried to defend himself against the enemy's blades. Finally seeing a opportunity, Asuma dodged before kicking the blade out of the enemy's hands. With another kick, the enemy went down.

"Yup."

"Took you long enough."

Asuma looked over and saw Kakashi sitting on a pile of bodies. His left eye was bleeding.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I didn't see the knife. Luckily it was only my eye."

Asuma sighed.

" Where's Sakura?"

"I put her in a hiding place. It seems we have stopped the Iwagakure's attack."

"Yes, but what were they..."

"Tsunade, look out!"

Dan quickly pushed Tsunade out of the way, just before an Iwagakure member stabbed Dan in the stomach. Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the enemy's hands, knocking the blade away. Asuma grabbed the enemy from behind and held him to the ground.

"Dan!"

Tsunade ran over to Dan, tears forming in her eyes as she saw a crimson flower blossoming around the blade.

"You're going to be okay Dan. Stay with me."

Dan smiled and slowly shook his head. Gently reaching up to brush away one of Tsunade's tear, Dan mumbled.

"Don't cry."

Tears blurred Tsunade's vision. This couldn't be happening. First Mebuki and now Dan.

" Please...protect our...godchild."

"I swear Dan, I will. I promise!"

Satisfied, Dan felt a wave of fatigue take over. His body felt heavy. He just wanted to close his eyes.

"NO! Dan please don't leave me...I...I love you!"

Dan found the strength to open his eyes one last time. Looking at Tsunade, another smiled danced across his lips.

"I...love..you...too."

No longer able to hold on. Dan succumbed to the darkness that was awaiting him.

"DAN!"

* * *

It took Tsunade a few minutes before she could regain her composure. She would kill the one responsible for all of this bloodshed. First Mebuki, and then Dan. Gently laying Dan's body on the ground, Tsunade stood up and walked over to Asuma who was still holding the Iwagakure member captive.

"What is your purpose?"

The man refused to answer, angering Tsunade further. Grabbing the man's face, Tsunade repeated herself.

"I said what is your purpose?"

The tone of her voice shocked both Asuma and Kakashi. They have never seen Tsunade this angry.

"Well?"

The man saw the anger flaring in the woman's eyes. If he didn't answer, he would be dead.

"We were suppose to distract the ANBU organization."

"Why?"

"I..I don't know. A man approached our group, offering us a large sum of money to attack the ANBU's main house. He only told us when and where."

Tsunade was surprised. This wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Did he have long black hair?"

The man turned his attention to the guy that had spoken.

"Yes. He was also pale."

"Dammit!"

"What is it Kakashi?"

"It's what I wanted to tell you earlier. I think Orochimaru is the one behind Mebuki's attack and the attack on the main house."

"Why would you think that?"

"Orochimaru was coming from the Naka district to the main house. He should've seen Mebuki on his way here or at the very least the Iwagakure who attacked Mebuki. Not to mention he believed the Iwagakure group was going to attack the main house and looked what happened."

"It makes sense..."

"Hey wait a second. Are you talking about that Mebuki chick who took over our territories? We would never attack her. This Orochimaru dude only asked us to attack the main house. That's it."

"What is his purpose for doing all of this?!"

Kakashi felt a feeling of dread overcome his body. He couldn't have. Kakashi ran inside the main house, finally arriving at the place where he hid Sakura. Slowly muttering a prayer, Kakashi opened the compartment. Anger quickly colored Kakashi's vision. The compartment was empty.

* * *

5 years later

"Tsunade, I think I've found her."

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork on her desk. She saw Kakashi standing in her doorway, a hopeful expression was on his face.

"Are you sure?"

It had been 5 years since the attack on the main house. After Kakashi had told Tsunade and Asuma about Sakura's disappearance, the entire ANBU group has been searching for her with no leads. Kakashi began to change with each passing year. He became cool and distant from the other ANBU members. Tsunade knew he felt guilty about losing Sakura, and that he would stop at nothing to get her back.

"Yes. I will be heading out immediately."

"You are not allowed to go alone."

"Tsunade!"

"No arguments. I will be sending Itachi with you. He is considered one of the best."

Kakashi sighed.

"Very well. We will head out immediately."

"Kakashi...please bring her back."

Kakashi paused at the doorway before answering.

"I swear I will."

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached the hideout. It was an abandoned castle located on the outskirts of the Naka district.

"Itachi, we will sneak in from the side. Make sure there are no witnesses."

Itachi nodded as he followed Kakashi. It had been two years since he had joined the ANBU organization and he has heard the stories about the baby named Sakura. He knew why Kakashi was anxious to get the girl back. Itachi would've been acting the same way, if something had happened to his little brother.

"Kakashi...it is awfully quiet."

Kakashi murmured an agreement. He thought Orochimaru would've been very careful in order to protect Sakura. He didn't even see any guards. Deciding to test the waters, Kakashi threw a kunai near the entrance to the castle. Nothing happened. Very weird. Deciding to take the chance, Kakashi walked to the entrance and pushed at the door. It slowly swung open. Grimacing, Kakashi motioned for Itachi to follow. As the two explored the inside of the castle, they were shocked at what they saw. It was basically abandoned.

What if this was the wrong place? What if...Kakashi shook the negative thoughts out of his head. She is here. Kakashi had been tracking Orochimaru for the past year and this was the only place the he visited every weekend.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around to see Itachi pressing his ear to one of the doors.

"What is it?"

"I hear something."

Itachi gave the door a little push, but it was locked.

"Hold on."

Itachi kicked the door in, gesturing for Kakashi to go in first. Kakashi shook his head but proceeded to enter. What he saw shocked him. There on the bed was a pink-haired little girl that was cowering under the blanket.

"Go...go away!"

Kakashi froze as he realized he had finally found her. He wanted to run over and grab her for a hug, but he knew he had to wait.

"Are you Sakura?"

The little girl stopped cowering before she slowly lifted the blanket from her head. Bright green eyes stood out in stark contrast to the white blanket.

"How do you know my name? You aren't friends of...Orochimaru...are you?"

She reminds me of Mebuki. The green eyes. It was Sakura.

"No...of course not. I am here to bring you back home."

"Home?"

"Yes, I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Kakashi. I knew your mom."

The girl crawled off the bed and slowly walked towards Kakashi. She was wearing a plain white dress that came to her knees. She stopped a few feet before Kakashi and Itachi.

"But, Orochimaru said my mom was dead."

"Yes, that is true. She was my senpai and she asked me to look after you."

The girl had a confused expression on her face.

"No, Orochimaru said my mom asked him to watch over me and he agreed because he loves me."

Kakashi could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. The bastard had been feeding Sakura lies all of these years.

"Did Orochimaru tell you that you have a godmother who has been looking for you?"

"A godmother?"

"Yes. Your mom asked a lady named Tsunade to watch over you in case anything happens. She asked me to protect you."

"No he didn't tell me that."

Kakashi watched as the girl tried to think about what to say next. He couldn't take this anymore. Kakashi slowly walked over to Sakura and bent down to look her in the eyes. He watched her flinch and take a step back, but Kakashi slowly reached out to her.

"Please don't be afraid Sakura. I swore to you and your mother that I would always be there to protect you. That's why I have been looking for you these past few years."

"You...you have?"

"Yes. I've finally found you and I will be taking you back to where you belong. But, you have to be willing to trust me."

Sakura looked at the man who stood before her. He looked really nice and it would be better than staying here with Orochimaru. It was always dark and she was so lonely. Making up her mind she nodded at Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a breathe of relief as he rushed forward to hug the child. He felt her flinch and gasp in pain, but he couldn't help it. He had finally found her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Past Part 3

Chapter 9: The Past Part 3

Itachi watched the reunion between the two. He had never seen this side of Kakashi. From all the rumors that were floating around, Kakashi was a cold-hearted man who wouldn't even flinch at the thought of killing someone. The man that stood in front of him now, didn't fit that description.

"Kakashi, we need to leave."

Kakashi looked at Itachi and gave him a look that would've sent a man running for the hills.

"Tsunade is waiting for us."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. Tsunade was waiting for them and he wanted to get Sakura out of this place. Slowly releasing Sakura, Kakashi stood up and offered his hand out to her.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Sakura nodded before reaching her hand out to Kakashi. His hand felt warm.

"Let's go."

* * *

Tsunade stood outside the main gate with Asuma, waiting for Kakashi's return. He didn't even bother to call to confirm if he had found Sakura. Tsunade sighed before she began to pace. Please tell me he found her.

Asuma watched as Tsunade began to mutter to herself. It was understandable as to why she was nervous. Hell, he was too. Reaching into his pocket, Asuma grabbed his cigarette carton. Just as he was about to light one, two motorcycles pulled up. Forgetting about the cigarette entirely, Asuma and Tsunade rushed over to greet Kakashi and Itachi.

"Did you find her?"

Kakashi nodded before he gestured to the little girl sitting on his lap. She had pink hair and green eyes that were glowing in the light. Tsunade clamped her hand to her mouth as tears began to form. Sakura!

Asuma smiled at the little girl and watched as she jumped off the bike. Grabbing onto Kakashi's pant leg, the girl peered at the man and woman who were staring at her. Asuma ruffled his hair before whispering a thank you prayer.

"Sakura, this is Tsunade and that man over there is Asuma."

Sakura looked up to Kakashi before slowly approaching the two people standing before her.

"I'm Sakura."

Tsunade couldn't hold it in anymore. She rushed forward and hugged the girl.

"Sakura. I'm so glad we have finally found you! I'm Tsunade, your godmother."

"Tsunade...be gentle. I need to take her to the infirmary."

"What do you mean Itachi?"

"Look at her."

Tsunade released Sakura and examined her from head to toe. Her arms and legs were covered with angry red marks that stood in stark contrast to her skin. She also had marks all over her neck and scraps on her face. Tsunade felt a flash of anger as she examined Sakura. That damn bastard, what the hell has he been doing to her?

"Do they hurt?"

Sakura looked at the marks the woman were pointing at. She barely even noticed them.

"No. I'm used to it."

Asuma watched as both Kakashi's and Tsunade's expressions turned murderous. Asuma probably had the same expression on his face.

"May I ask how you got them?"

Sakura grew silent and refused to answer the question. Tsunade saw the girl begin to withdraw from her.

"Ok, how about why did you get them?"

It took a bit before Sakura answered.

"Orochimaru said he did it because he loved me."

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Itachi thought it was best if he stepped in.

"Sakura, how about we go to the hospital to get you checked out. Are you fine with that?"

"Ok."

Itachi smiled as he held Sakura's hand. As they made their way to the hospital, bits of their conversation could be heard.

"You know I have a younger brother about your age..."

Asuma, Kakashi, and Tsunade watched as the two walked off into the distance. Taking out another cigarette, Asuma lit it and began puffing away.

"I swear I'll kill him."

Asuma didn't know if it was Kakashi or Tsunade who spoke, but he knew that either of them would be more the willing to fulfill that promise. Taking another long drag, Asuma blew a ring of smoke before he turned to assess the current situation.

"I think that will have to wait. We finally got Sakura back, and it is vital to make sure she is safe and hidden from Orochimaru."

Kakashi sighed. What Asuma said was true, it would be of no use to go chase after Orochimaru right now.

"I agree. Orochimaru won't know about Sakura's disappearance until this weekend. Until then, we need to hide her. Orochimaru went through an ordeal to get Sakura. Who knows what he will do when he finds out she is gone. "

"True."

"I've also found some interesting information regarding Orochimaru while we were at the hideout."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It has something to do with the Akatsuki. There wasn't much information, just that word."

"I've heard about them."

Both Kakashi and Asuma turned to look at Tsunade. She seems calm. Feeling their stares, Tsunade glared at both of them before answering.

"They are an up and coming group in the yakuza organization. They have attracted some attention from the other groups. I believe their main house is located in the Amegakure district. What would Orochimaru want with them?"

"No idea, but I believe we should have someone infiltrate the organization. Just so we could have some eyes on Orochimaru."

"Not a bad idea, but who?"

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to see Itachi walking towards them.

"How's Sakura?"

"She's getting a check-up. But she should be fine."

"Good."

"Regarding the Akatsuki. I will join."

"Hmm, you are one of the top fighters now and Orochimaru doesn't really know you. It could work."

"What about your brother?"

"I'll bring him with me. After our parents' car accident, I think it will be a good idea for him to step out of the Konoha district for a bit."

"That's fine, but be careful Itachi."

* * *

Present Day

Kakashi pulled up into the 44th district. Taking off his helmet, Kakashi quickly ran his fingers through his hair. Itachi has been with the Akatsuki group for the past 10 years, making his younger brother about 20 years old. Damn, same age as Sakura. Has it really been that long since that incident?

"Kakashi, I didn't know you missed me."

Breaking out of his thoughts, Kakashi saw Asuma leaning against the gate, cigarette in hand.

"Wrong. Tsunade needs all of the district leaders at the main house. He's back."

The smile on Asuma's face disappeared.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Itachi called."

"Damn. I'll follow you back."

"No, head back first. I need to go tell Kurenai and Guy."

"Ok. What are we going to do about Sakura.?

Kakashi took a minute to think. After Sakura had returned to the ANBU, she suffered from nightmares, always waking up in the middle of the night, screaming 'Don't Touch me'. It had gotten to the point where Tsunade took her to a doctor where he prescribed some medication that would suppress the memories, thus dispelling the nightmares. After some time, Sakura didn't need the pills, and the nightmares had disappeared. Plus, Tsunade had made it clear she wanted to train Sakura just in case Orochimaru would come back. That worked out too well. She enjoyed fighting way too much and she is currently the best.

"At least she will be able to protect herself this time, but her past is to remain hidden for now."

"I don't think..."

"It's Tsunade's orders. See you at the main house."

* * *

"Took you long enough."

Kakashi walked into the meeting room to see everyone settled in.

"Sorry."

Tsunade acknowledged Kakashi's apology before turning to address the district leaders.

"I believe Kakashi has already told you the reason for the meeting."

"Orochimaru."

"Yes, he seems to have returned and it has been confirmed that he is the backer for the Akatsuki."

"That's not good. We have witnessed the Akatsuki's strength. If Orochimaru plans to attack the ANBU house... I don't know if we can stop him."

"Why do you think I called for this meeting Guy? We are already short two district leaders and I can't afford to lose any more of them."

"What if we attack the Akatsuki base?"

"We can't Kakashi. Who knows if the Akatsuki has aligned themselves with another group."

"Then what are our options? Sit around and wait for an attack? I sure as hell won't be idly waiting for Sakura to be taken again."

"Kakashi! I know you are frustrated but as you know, Sakura is more than capable to defend herself. Not to mention, I have assigned two other members to safeguard her."

"Still..."

"I know you are worried Kakashi and so am I, but as of now, we don't know if Orochimaru knows about Sakura. All Itachi had said was that he was back."

"That is true..."

A knock on the door stopped Kakashi midsentence.

"Tsunade?"

Sakura's voice rang clear in the air. Isn't she suppose to be asleep? Kakashi felt Tsunade's glare. It seems Tsunade had the same thoughts.

"Come in Sakura."

The door slid open and Sakura walked in wearing a green silk robe. At least she was sleeping and not out wreaking havoc in the other districts.

"What is it?"

"I have important information regarding the Akatsuki."

"Yes?"

Sakura nodded before continuing.

"They have changed they objective. Apparently their main goal is to capture me. It was a special request from their backer."

"Oh? And how do you know this?"

Sakura waited before she answered. She didn't want to bring up Sasuke.

"A... reliable source."

"I see. "

Damn. He knows we have her. This will change everything.

"Sakura be on your guard. If you plan to step out of the ANBU house you better make sure both Naruto and Sai are with you."

"I don't need them following me..."

"That was an order. I will not have any arguments."

"Yes."

"You are dismissed."

Tsunade waited for Sakura to leave before she slammed her fist on her desk.

"Goddammit."

"At least we know their goal Tsunade, and we can prepare for an attack."

"True. Here are my orders. Kakashi and Asuma, you both will be reassigned to stay at the main house. Shikimaru will take over the 44th district for now. Kurenai, I need you and your team to scout out the Akatsuki's territory. See if you can find out any information. Guy, your team will be in charge of the other remaining districts. I need them to be fortified in case the Akatsuki receives assistance from other yakuza groups. Everyone is dismissed except for Kakashi and Asuma."

Kurenai and Guy both nodded in agreement. Asuma and Kakashi waited for the two district leaders to leave before turning their attention to Tsunade.

"What is it Tsunade?"

"I want to make myself clear to both of you. Sakura is not allowed to be told about her past. I don't know what the hell Orochimaru did to her, but it was bad enough to scar her."

"I agree."

"Also, I need you two to start training our newer recruits."

"Why?"

"Because Kakashi, I'm not going to let Orochimaru get away this time."

"Do you mean..."

Tsunade looked at both Asuma and Kakashi before she replied.

"The ANBU organization will be declaring war with the Akatsuki."


	10. Chapter 10: The Trap

Chapter 10: The Trap

"What the hell is up with everyone's obsession over this pink-haired chick? Is she f**king hot or something?"

"Yeah she actually is. Plus she is a badass fighter."

"Well Well, looks like our two princesses have finally woke up."

"Shut up Hidan."

Hidan flicked off Sasori before turning his attention back to the meeting.

"Whatever. You missed some exciting news. It seems even our backer is interested in the chick that kicked your ass. "

"Oh?"

"Yup, his new request is to throw a party and kidnap her."

"That is a stupid idea. How the hell are we going to make her attend and she is going to put up a fight."

"We have no choice. It was a personal request."

Sasori turned and saw Yahiko standing behind him.

"Go and sit down. We need to figure this out."

Yahiko walked to the head of the table and did a quick head count to make sure everyone was present.

"Ok, so everyone has been informed about the news. Any thoughts?"

"He asked for a party and a party is what he is going to get. Yo Kakuzu. What's our budget."

"50 bucks."

"Are you f**king kidding me? What the hell are we going to do with that? Tell me the real amount you damn stingy miser."

"Fine...a 100."

"You F**ker! You are probably planning to pocket whatever is left over. Damn a**hole. "

"Shut up you pretentious wannabe religious bastard. Let's just kidnap the damn girl. Then we won't have to spend any money."

"What did you say you..."

"Both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Hidan and Kakuzu's argument was quickly dispersed at Yahiko's command. It still didn't stop Hidan from flicking Kakuzu off.

"The budget is unlimited. Kakuzu don't even try to deny it. Or would rather just 'kidnap the girl' and end up losing our backer's support?"

Kakuzu grumbled before agreeing with Yahiko. He did have a point.

"Anyways, money isn't a problem. We need to figure out a way to get the ANBU group, especially the girl, to attend."

Sasuke watched the Akatsuki members think about a resolution to the problem at hand. Whatever their plan was, he was going to find a way to prevent Sakura from going to the party. A smile played on his lips. He could think of a lot of things he could do to keep Sakura...occupied.

Itachi watched his younger brother smile. Probably thinking about Sakura again. When he was through with his assignment at the Akatsuki, he was going to have fun tormenting Sasuke about Sakura.

"No thoughts huh?"

Silence filled the room, making Yahiko sigh.

"Okay, putting that aside, what do we know about the girl?"

"She is hot, and was able to kick Deidara and Sasori's butt as if it was nothing."

Deidara glared at Hidan who was shaking with laughter. The damn bastard wasn't going to let him forget.

"I meant anything useful and more specific?"

"She is a hand-to-hand fighter and is quite adept with a pair of sai. She is also very strong."

Sasori rubbed his jaw, remembering the pain he felt when that girl's fist connected with his face.

"Hmm...is she the strongest fighter that the ANBU has been keeping on the down low?"

"I can't confirm that."

"Why Sasuke?"

"There was another guy who didn't fight during the battle at the Valley of the End district. Although the girl is strong, we can't jump to conclusions."

"That is true."

"Hey, the guys we fought were pretty decent too. That silvered hair dude was pretty good, but it seemed as if he was holding back. Same could be said about the chain-smoker."

"So the ANBU does have some strong fighters."

"Yes. Plus, their leader Tsunade, has been known for her fighting skills."

"How do you know this Itachi?"

"I've heard the rumors. Not to mention the attack on the ANBU's main household. She took down more than a dozen Iwagakure members by herself."

Yahiko grimaced. The way the Akatsuki members described the ANBU confirmed his suspicion. They have been holding back. It would be near impossible to get them to come to the party.

"Yahiko! Yahiko!"

Yahiko looked up to see Tobi jumping up and down.

"What is it Tobi?"

"Look what Tobi found."

Everyone turned their attention to the woman that Tobi had tied up on the ground. Itachi immediately recognized her as Kurenai from the ANBU. What the hell is she doing here?

"She was sneaking around the back."

Kurenai gritted her teeth as she recalled the incident. Hinata didn't notice the wire that had tripped an alarm. Kurenai had to basically throw Hinata over the damn wall. Thank the Kami that Kiba had caught her and was smart enough to ride off.

"Oh? Well this is perfect. I know exactly how to get the ANBU to attend the party."

* * *

"Tsunade! Tsunade!"

Sakura and Tsunade were both conversing when they heard Kiba and Hinata yelling Tsunade's name. The two ANBU members were rushing towards them with a worried expression on their face.

"What is it?"

"It's...It's Kurenai! The Akatsuki caught her sneaking her around!"

"What?! Did you say Kurenai?"

Asuma and Kakashi approached the group. Asuma was already lighting a cigarette.

"Yes."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I...I didn't see the wire that tripped the alarm...Kurenai...she...pushed me over the wall and stayed behind. I'm sorry."

Asuma was trying to control his instinct to rush over to the Akatsuki's hideout. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kakashi looking at him. Asuma sighed before addressing Hinata.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault and Kurenai is more than capable in protecting herself."

"Tsunade let me head out, I'll bring her back."

"NO!"

Sakura blinked as Tsunade and Kakashi yelled no at the same time. Even Asuma couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Did you forget that the Akatsuki is currently looking for you?!"

"No..."

"Then you already know the answer."

Sakura only tsked in response. Fine, but it doesn't mean she can't go later, when everyone is asleep.

Kakashi saw Sakura's expression and immediately knew what she was planning to do.

"Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't thinking about anything..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes before turning to Tsunade.

"What's the plan?"

"We will be retrieving Kurenai of course. Asuma, go prepare a team. Try not to let your emotions cloud your decision."

"Yeah."

Just as Asuma was about to go prepare, Tsunade's cell phone rang.

"Who the hell..."

Tsunade answered the call and quickly switched it to speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"Hello ANBU."

"Who are you?"

"I feel a little offended. After all, you sent a spy to greet us."

"Akatsuki..."

"That's right! Give yourself a pat on your back."

"If you hurt her I swear I'll..."

"Yes yes, you will skin us alive. We won't hurt her."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. What's going on?

"Let me clarify. We won't hurt her, if you agree to our request."

"What?"

"We will be throwing a party in three days. A certain pink-haired girl is required to attend. Feel free to accompany her."

"Why the hell would we go to a damn party."

"Hmm how about if you don't I can't guarantee the safety of a certain woman..."

Tsunade glared at the cell phone and slowly unclenched her fist.

"Fine. We will attend, but if there is even one scratch on the woman, you will pay."

Laughter could be heard from the other end.

"Glad you came to your senses. Your invitation will arrive shortly. Formal attire only. Until then ANBU."

Tsunade waited until the man hung up before she threw her cell phone on the wall. Sakura quickly intervened and caught the cell phone before it could be shattered into pieces.

"It's obvious that this is a trap, but we can't leave Kurenai in the Akatsuki's hands."

"We can still head out right now and retrieve her."

"No. We have just made an agreement. We will be able to see her in three days. For now we need to prepare for the party."

"We can't just trust their word!"

"Asuma! The yakuza may be a lot of things, but we always keep our word."

Asuma stopped mid-rant. This was true.

"Anyway...the plan. Asuma, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and me will be the ones attending the party. Before then, Asuma and Kakashi continue training the new recruits. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, all three of you will remain at the main house go find Shino and tell him the news. I need you guys to be prepared in case the Akatsuki plans to attack our base."

"Alright."

"Then let's get ready to go to a party."

* * *

"Kurenai are you alright?"

Kurenai looked up to see Itachi standing in the doorway. After he Akatsuki members had a brief discussion, the man who was responsible for capturing her, dragged her to a room and locked her in. She had been sitting around for a few hours.

"Yeah, but won't you blow your cover?"

Itachi shook his head and walked over to her.

"Everyone is asleep."

Taking Kurenai's hands, Itachi unwound the rope, allowing Kurenai to rub her wrists. Itachi handed her a bottle of water.

"They aren't going to hurt you."

"Oh?"

"It wouldn't benefit their plan. They will keep you in here until the day of the party. You are the bait to lure Sakura out."

"Damn. When is the party?"

"In a few days. You just have to be patient until then."

"Alright, but Itachi what is the Akatsuki's goal?"

Itachi heard footsteps and quickly retied Kurenai's hands.

"Itachi? What are you doing?"

"Giving the woman water Kisame. Do you want her to die before the day of the party?"

"Relax, I could care less. But come on... apparently Yahiko has banned Kakuzu from shopping for the party stuff. We are now in charge. What the hell am I? A damn party organizer?"

"Yahiko trusts us. At least he won't have to worry about a party with puppets everywhere, or worse, a religious party."

Kisame thought about it before bursting into laughter.

"That's true, but he could've sent Konan out. She is better with these things."

"It would be an origami party then."

Kisame sighed.

"Fine, we are the best options. We will head out at dawn. Will you try to get some sleep? You are only 25, but you have bags under your eyes that make you look at least 40."

Itachi briefly touched his eyes. He did have a point.

"Ok, let me finish giving her water."

Kisame nodded before walking away. Itachi waited before he leaned forward to whisper in Kurenai's ear. Leaving the water behind, Itachi left Kurenai to process the information.

"The Akatsuki wants Sakura and the destruction of the ANBU organization."

I need to tell Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura returned to her room after informing Naruto and Sai about the current situation. If only Tsunade would let her go retrieve Kurenai. Then they wouldn't have to go to the damn party. Walking over to her closet, Sakura began to unbutton her shirt.

"Do you need help?"

Sakura felt Sasuke's breathe on the back of her neck. Trying to refrain from turning around and punching him, Sakura chose to ignore him and walked into her closet.

"Nope and get out."

Sasuke laughed before walking over to sit on her bed. It had only been two days since he last saw her and he already missed her.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it."

Sakura twisted the fabric that was in her hands. Just because he kissed her and comforted her, didn't mean she would be running into his arms every time she saw him. Quickly changing into shorts and a long t-shirt she walked out of the closet and found Sasuke laying on the bed. Crossing her arms, Sakura waited for him to get off of her bed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, giving her a once over before a smile formed on his lips. Oh yes...he can definitely keep her busy on the day of the party.

Trying to ignore the sensation she felt from Sasuke's gaze, Sakura began to tap her foot.

"Will you get off?"

"Nope, but you are more than welcomed to join me."

"Like hell I will."

Just as Sakura turned a way, Sasuke grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and the bed. She landed on top of him, her long hair brushing against his cheek.

"See this isn't so bad."

She could feel the blush forming on her face.

She is too cute.

Deciding he should be a little nicer, Sasuke rolled Sakura over so they were both facing each other on her bed. Leaving one arm on her waist, Sasuke's expression turned serious before he addressed her.

"Are you going to the party?"

Interested by Sasuke's quick shift in expression, Sakura only nodded.

"Not allowed."

"It's not an option. Tsunade won't let me go in alone to retrieve Kurenai so the party is the only option."

"You were planning to enter the Akatsuki's main house, alone. Even after I told you they were trying to capture you."

"Yes."

Sasuke sighed. It's better if she went to the damn party. Thank God, they had stopped her.

"I don't like seeing any of the ANBU members getting hurt."

A rueful smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I figured that out after you punched Deidara."

"He deserved it."

"I don't disagree with you there. I don't want you to go to the party because it's basically a trap. But I doubt I'll be able to stop you."

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Was that a challenge?"

Sakura saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"Nope, just a fact."

Sasuke laughed.

"I'll fix that another time. I guess there would be one benefit in you attending the party."

"Oh?"

"I get to see you in a dress."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She felt a yawn coming and tried to hide it from Sasuke.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay with you for a bit."

"I don't want to sleep..."

"Don't worry. If you have a nightmare, I'll be here to wake you up."

Sakura thought about it for a second. It would help. Besides, she was tired. She could feel her eye-lids drooping.

"Mk"

Sasuke watched as she fell into a light slumber. Pulling her close to him, Sasuke placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams Sakura."


	11. Chapter 11: The Party

Chapter 11: The Party

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Rubbing his eyes, Sasuke looked around and realized he was still in Sakura's room. He groaned when he saw the digital numbers flashing from Sakura's alarm clock. It was 7 am and Itachi was going to kill him. Sure enough, when Sasuke looked down to see the caller id, Itachi's name was flashing.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?! AND WHO THE HELL ALLOWED YOU TO SNEAK OUT?! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

Sasuke held the phone away from his ear as he listened to Itachi yell.

"ALRIGHT! I'm on my way back."

"When you get back I swear I will..."

Sasuke hung up the phone before Itachi could continue with his rant. Running his fingers through his hair, Sasuke looked down to see Sakura laying next to him, fast asleep. All thoughts of returning back to the main house fled his mind. He didn't want to leave, everything felt...so...so right. Sasuke reached out and gently brushed away a few strands of her hair that had fallen onto her face. He needed to leave, but before he goes...he leaned towards Sakura, gently pressing butterfly kisses down her forehead, to the tip of her nose, and finally onto her lips.

"Until tonight."

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of a motorcycle engine speeding away. Sasuke? He couldn't have stayed here all night...unless... Sakura felt the vacant spot next to her. It was still warm. She rolled over onto her back and looked up to the ceiling. It had been a while since she was able to sleep through an entire night and it was all thanks to Sasuke. Just the thought of him being with her had enabled her to sleep peacefully.

"Damn."

She didn't like that thought at all. She had promised herself that she would never depend on anyone. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. It's why she trained so hard and made sure she was capable in protecting herself. Now look at her. Sakura sighed before getting out of the bed. She needed to end things with Sasuke, but just the thought of never seeing him again made her chest hurt.

"Damn!"

* * *

Sasuke pulled up into the Akatsuki's driveway to see Itachi with a pissed off expression waiting at the door. Slowly taking his time to put away his motorcycle, Sasuke sighed before he went to face Itachi. This wasn't going to be good.

"Welcome back Sasuke."

"Thanks Itachi. You know I feel really sticky let me go shower..."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar just as Sasuke tried to slip by Itachi.

"I'm not done with you."

Crap.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I went out for a ride and ended up falling asleep."

"Oh...where did you fall asleep?"

Next to an amazing girl that he was in love with, but he wasn't going to tell Itachi that.

"Somewhere..."

Itachi already knew the answer as he watched his little brother avoid answering the question. He sighed, but secretly he was pleased. He has never seen this side to Sasuke before and it was refreshing from his normal "I don't care attitude." Itachi really needed to thank Sakura when he sees her.

"Seeing as how you are unwilling to answer the question, it must have been with a girl."

Sasuke glared and looked away from Itachi. How the hell did he know?

"Fine, you are lucky that no one else is awake yet. Go shower and get your ass back here so we can start setting up for the party."

"Alright."

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to wear this damn suit?!"

Naruto tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was so damn hot and a pain in the ass to move in. What if there is a fight? How was he suppose to move?

"Naruto stop fidgeting. Why can't you stand still like Sai?"

Naruto looked at Sai who was leaning against the wall, sketching another one of his pictures.

"He's busy sketching."

Asuma laughed at Naruto's response. These two reminded Asuma of himself and Kakashi when they were younger. Speaking of Kakashi, where is he? Asuma looked around the room and finally spotted a flash of silver hair. He was standing by the window reading another one of his books. Asuma walked over and grabbed Kakashi by the neck.

"Why are you hiding Kakashi?"

"Let go Asuma."

"Nope."

Kakashi sighed before putting his book down. He was too damn nervous about this situation. If he had his way, Sakura would be locked in her room with a majority of the ANBU members guarding her.

Asuma could feel the tension in Kakashi. He was feeling tense too. He wanted to get Kurenai back to the main house and check to make sure she wasn't harmed in any way.

"Don't worry Kakashi. Everything will be fine."

Kakashi looked up at Asuma.

"Same to you Asuma."

Releasing Kakashi, Asuma reached for the cigarettes in his pocket. He needed to smoke.

"ASUMA! I thought I told you not to smoke in the main house?!"

Asuma froze as he heard Tsunade approaching them. Quickly shoving the cigarettes back into his pockets, Asuma turned to greet her.

"Hello Tsunade. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tsunade glared at Asuma before doing a quick once over to all of the ANBU members. They clean up well.

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Sakura."

"I'm here."

Everyone turned their attention to Sakura who was walking towards them. She was dressed in a strapless red dress that had a slit on one side. Her hair was loosely curled, cascading down her bare back. She was wearing black heels that matched with the thin black hair band. She looked gorgeous!

"Sakura you look great!"

Tsunade walked over to Sakura and smiled approvingly.

"Where are your sai?"

"Strapped to my thigh in case I need them."

Naruto slowly tilted his head, trying to see if he could find the outline of the sai. A flash of white pain spread throughout Naruto's body, making him fall to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Oi. Naruto, where are you looking?"

Naruto looked up to see Tsunade standing in front of him.

"Not at you, you old hag."

"Old...HAG? You damn little brat!"

"Oh Shit."

Naruto covered his head as he waited for Tsunade to punch him. After a few seconds, nothing happened. He looked up to see Sakura standing in front of him.

"Tsunade, we need to head out. Plus you don't want to ruin your dress do you?

"Ah...well that is true. Ok, let's head out."

"No."

Everyone turned their attention to Kakashi who had been standing in the background observing silently from the sidelines.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

"She's not allowed to go out, dressed like that."

Asuma tried to stop himself from laughing. Never thought Kakashi would be this protective.

"What's wrong with Sakura's dress?"

"It's too revealing. Might as well let her walk in with a sign that says 'I'm Sakura, please kidnap me now.'"

"Stop being dramatic and let's head out. NOW!"

"But..."

Sakura watched as Tsunade pushed Kakashi out the door. Asuma was laughing now as he followed Tsunade and Kakashi out the front door. Turning her attention back to Naruto, she held out her hand.

"Come on."

"Thanks Sakura, I owe you one. Plus you look really..."

"Sai, let's go."

Naruto watched as Sakura and Sai walked out the front door. He quickly followed suit.

"Who's driving?"

"I am."

"Then let's get going Asuma!"

Asuma waited for everyone to get into the black Mercedes-Benz.

"Kakashi your upfront with me. Tsunade's going in her own car."

"That's fine but will we have enough room? Sakura is going to be squashed in the back..."

A motorcycle zoomed past Kakashi just as he was finishing his statement.

"See you there Kakashi!"

Kakashi stood motionless as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Sakura was wearing a dress, with a slit...and she is on her motorcycle, going God knows how fast.

"SAKURA!"

"They grow up so fast, don't they Kakashi?"

"Give me the damn keys."

"Fine. But Kakashi, I don't think it would be a great idea to..."

Before Asuma could finish, Kakashi stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed off in hot pursuit of Sakura. No use talking to him now.

* * *

"Where the hell are they? This is getting f**king annoying."

"They will be here soon Hidan, just go relax. The other guests are here."

"Whatever, I want this done. It's too damn hot."

"How the hell is it hot you idiot? You not even wearing a freaking a shirt under your dress coat."

Hidan grinned.

"Try not to be jealous Kakuzu."

"Both of you calm down. There will be no fighting tonight. We need to be alert and our backer will be making an appearance as well."

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at Yahiko who was standing at the top of the stairs with Nagato and Konan by his side.

"Alright, but can't that damn chick show up already? I wanna see what she looks like. If she is gorgeous, I'm going to have some fun with her before I hand her over to our backer."

Like hell you are was Sasuke's thought as he walked over to Yahiko with Itachi and Kisame following. It would be over Sasuke's dead body before Hidan could "have his way with her."

"She'll probably kick your ass before you could even lift a finger."

"Unlike you and Sasori, I actually know how to fight"

"Yeah, swinging a big stick around is definitely a great way to fight."

"Better than you throwing bombs, F**ker."

"I thought I told you to STOP FIGHTING!"

Yahiko's voice rang clear in the air, causing everyone in the room to look at the them. They cleaned up well, all of them dressed in black suits except for the lone female. It was easy to see why they were able to pique the interest of the other Yakuza groups.

The silence in the room was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle engine pulling up. A smile broke out onto Sasuke's face. She's here.

* * *

Sakura got off her bike and waited for the rest of the ANBU to join her. The black Mercedes-Benz pulled up in the driveway, followed by a second one. Sakura waited to see who would get out of the car.

"SAKURA!"

Kakashi. Crap.

"Yes?"

"What the hell were you thinking riding your motorcycle to the party? In a dress for that matter?"

"I was thinking I would get here first to secure the surrounding."

"You..You!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I knew there wouldn't be any room in the car so I rode my bike instead."

"That doesn't excuse anything..."

Sakura hugged Kakashi, stopping him midway.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

Kakashi grumbled a response before returning the hug. Asuma and Tsunade both laughed. After so many years, Sakura knew how to prevent Kakashi from ranting at her. Naruto and Sai just stood in the back, smiles on their face. It was interesting to see a new side to the ANBU group. Everyone was usually cool and collected but now...

"Come one then. We need to get Kurenai back."

Sakura looped her arm through Kakashi's and walked towards the entrance to the party. Bracing herself, Sakura entered and was immediately blinded by all the light.

"Welcome."

Sakura looked up to see a man with orange hair and piercings covering his face smiling at them. He was surrounded by the Akastuki members, all dressed in black suits. Sakura recognized a few of the faces, as did Kakashi.

"Thank you. Now where is Kurenai?"

Yahiko laughed at the blonde haired woman who had just spoken. She must have been the one on the phone.

"Patience. The party has only begun. My name is Yahiko, the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Tsunade, head of the ANBU group."

Hmm, she seems strong, but...Yahiko looked at the pink haired girl that was standing next to the Silver-haired man. So this is the girl that everyone has been talking about.

"Please enjoy yourself. Kurenai will be returned to you at the end of the party."

Tsunade grimaced but nodded in agreement, she turned her attention to her group.

"Be on guard."

* * *

"SHIT is that the girl you've been talking about?"

Sasori and Deidara nodded as Hidan continued to stare at the girl.

"Damn, she is hot! Hehehe, looks like I can have some fun."

Sasuke glowered as he heard Hidan's words. What the hell was she thinking, dressing up like that? She looked gorgeous that was for sure, but it didn't mean she needed to reveal so much skin! Every man in the room had their eyes glued to her! Sasuke clenched his fist. He needed to talk to her...now.

Itachi watched his little brother's expression. The last time Itachi had seen Sakura, she was a scrawny girl who had marks all over her, but look at her now. She blossomed into a beauty. It was easy to see why his brother had become so enraptured with her. Well, it's time Itachi had a little fun as well.

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura looked up to see a man standing in front of her. She immediately felt Kakashi's hand tighten on her arm.

"Hello again. Was it Hidan?"

Hidan looked at the man who had said his name. He immediately recognized him as the one he fought at the 44th district.

"Yup, but I don't know your name, nor do I care for that matter."

Hidan turned his attention back to Sakura and waited for her response.

So this is the one that fought Kakashi. Hmm, it would be a good opportunity to observe his skills.

"Yes."

Hidan smiled before grabbing her hand. He lead her out to the dance floor and began to waltz with her.

"Your gorgeous."

"Hmm and you are a narcissist who loves tormenting people."

Hidan laughed as he twirled the girl. She had a mouth on her. He liked that.

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess and watch your hand."

Sakura grabbed Hidan's hand that was slowly making its way down her back.

"Hehe, couldn't resist, but I'll behave."

Sakura released his hand and continued to dance with him. He didn't seem strong, just acts like a total asshole.

"How is your friend holding up?"

"What?"

"The man whose arm you were hanging on. I could've sworn my partner had injured it with his wires."

Wires?

"He's fine now. Seems your partner was inept at fighting."

Hidan smirked.

"Oh no, he is one of the best. No one can even see his wires, but somehow your friend was able to. I wonder how. Then again it doesn't matter, if he had been fighting me, well let's just say your friend wouldn't even be alive."

"Ah, well your abilities seem to be lacking as well. Otherwise, why is my other friend who fought with you, standing over there?"

Hidan looked in the direction she had pointed and glared at the man who had escaped Hidan's scythe.

"It was only a fluke and for that matter, if someone had let me continue the damn fight I would've..."

"May I step in?"

Sakura looked up to see Itachi standing in front of her. It seems it wasn't a question but rather a command, as Hidan stepped aside and allowed Itachi to take over.

"You look familiar."

"Hmm?"

Itachi looked into the girl's green eyes and immediately recalled the day when Kakashi and him had found her.

"You may know my little brother. He's the one that is sending death glares."

Sakura peered behind Itachi's shoulder and sure enough, Sasuke was glaring at them.

"Sasuke's your brother?"

"Yes."

Maybe that's why he seemed so familiar.

Itachi watched as the girl struggled with her thoughts. Kakashi and Tsunade made him swear to never reveal Sakura's past and he wasn't going to break that vow. Still, it doesn't mean he couldn't tease his little brother.

"What to have a little fun?"

Before Sakura could reply, Itachi kissed her on the cheek. From the area where Sasuke was standing, he wouldn't be able to tell it was only on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw Sasuke stalk towards them. Itachi drew back and smiled at Sakura before transferring her over to Sasuke.

"Enjoy the party."

Sasuke glared at his brother who walked off to talk to somebody. Sasuke looked down to see Sakura in his arms. Her skin was a little flushed...probably from the kiss. Damn Itachi.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?! I saw you two from across the room!"

Sakura looked up to see anger in his eyes. So this is what Itachi meant when he said he wanted to have a little fun. She chuckled, making Sasuke glare at her.

"Nothing happened. Your brother said he wanted to have a little fun and he kissed me on the cheek. That's all."

Sasuke's anger began to diminish as he realized it was only a kiss on the cheek. He would deal with him later.

"Hmph."

"Why are you angry?"

"I don't know take a guess. You are here, dressed like that..."

Sakura arched an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's too revealing."

"Oh? Yet you didn't have a problem with what I was wearing earlier today."

"Of course not."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was the only one who was allowed to see."

Sakura felt Sasuke's breathe on her ear and blushed. Sasuke looked at her and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hmph."

Sasuke chuckled as her placed his arm possessively on her waist and pressed her body against his. Slowly they swayed to the music.

"What? I don't need any man staring at you. Besides you are mine."

"No I'm not."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her response. She was glaring at him now.

"Oh?"

"I'm not a damn toy that you can just claim as your..."

Sasuke stopped her by kissing her on her lips. It was a gentle kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Sasuke looked into her green eyes that were unfocused and smiled down at her.

" You're definitely not a toy, but you are my mine."


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

Chapter 12: Secrets

Sakura blushed while she glared at Sasuke. She couldn't believe he just did that.

"What if someone saw you?"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Aren't you worried about the Akatsuki finding out?"

Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Didn't I already tell you? I don't give a damn about the Akatsuki. I'm only in the group because of my brother. Besides, I'm in..."

Sasuke paused mid-confession as he felt someone's hand grabbing his shoulder. He looked up to see a silvered hair man with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Who are you?"

Kakashi's heard the attitude in the boy's voice and his temper was threatening to explode. Who the hell was he and what gave him the right to kiss Sakura?!

"Kakashi."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sakura to continue.

"He's one of the ANBU members and..."

Sakura recalled what had happen earlier...time to get Sasuke back.

"He is also the only person I love in the entire world! Come on Kakashi, let's go dance."

Kakashi broke out of his thoughts as he felt Sakura grab his arm. Surprised, he looked down at her and saw a mischievous smile on her lips...What is she up to?

Sasuke watched the two and felt a glare coming. What the hell did she mean when she said she only loved him?! He's too old for her for that matter and did she just ignore the entire your mine speech I gave her?! Just as Sakura moved past him with Kakashi in tow, Sasuke reached out to grab her arm.

"I'm not done with you."

Sakura glared at Sasuke before smiling sweetly.

"Well, I'm done with you."

With that, Sakura pulled her arm away from Sasuke and walked away with Kakashi. She could still feel Sasuke's eyes on her back. A small smiled played on Sakura's lips. Looks like someone's jealous.

Kakashi observed Sakura smiling to herself. She couldn't be thinking about that brat...No, don't tell me she has feelings for him. Kakashi grimaced at the thought of Sakura running off with some boy. Over my dead body!

"Kakashi, if you keep grimacing you will get wrinkles."

"I'm not grimacing."

"Are you still upset about the motorcycle thing."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked down at Sakura. The expression she had reminded him of when she had first returned to the house. She would always look at him with a worried expression on her face, as if she was asking him if it was safe. Kakashi reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I can never stay mad at you. Now stop making that expression or else you will get wrinkles. Didn't you say you wanted to dance?"

Sakura laughed and nodded before the two began to dance.

* * *

"AWWWW! Come on! I wanted to dance with Sakura!"

"Stop complaining Naruto!"

Naruto grimaced as he obeyed Tsunade's command. It wasn't fair. He thought this would be the perfect chance to get closer to Sakura. He continued to watch Sakura and Kakashi dance. All eyes were drawn to them, and it was mainly because of Sakura. The expression on her face was pure joy that seemed to make her glow. Kakashi also had a blissful smile as he danced with Sakura. They seemed like a couple who were madly in love.

"Are you sure Kakashi isn't in love with Sakura?"

"Naruto didn't I already clarify that? Why you little..."

"Hey Tsunade, look I found some sake."

Tsunade forgot about her rant and turned her attention to Asuma who was swinging a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Hand it over."

"Yes madam!"

Asuma gave the bottle to Tsunade and watched as she walked off to go drink it.

"Thank you Asuma."

"Well you should be careful with what you say Naruto."

"What, I was only making an observation!"

"I guess that's true, plus you are still a newer member of the organization."

"Exactly! So what is going on between Kakashi and Sakura?"

Asuma rubbed the back of his neck as he watched those two on the dance floor.

"Those two have an unbreakable bond. They care very deeply for one another, but it is more of a familial sense of love nothing romantic. Ever since that incident...well Sakura has never left Kakashi's side and vice versa."

Naruto looked at Asuma who had a faraway look in his eye.

"What incident?"

Asuma broke out of his memories to look at Naruto.

"Ah well...Kakashi saved Sakura and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Come on."

"Enough Naruto, don't push the matter."

"Fine."

* * *

"Sasuke, he's here."

"What? Who?"

Sasuke refused to take his eyes off of Sakura and that guy. Why was she smiling like that...at him? Who the hell is he? What is his connection to her? A feeling of irritation was spreading throughout Sasuke's body. He did not like the current situation at all. Especially when Sakura had introduced him as the only man that she loves.

Itachi watched his little brother's expression turned sour. He couldn't be that upset about what he did.

"Our backer. Yahiko wants everyone together so we can make the announcement."

"Oh."

"Now."

"Hmph."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's radiant expression one last time before grimacing and following after Itachi. He would deal with Sakura later, but right now, he needs to figure out why our backer is interested in her.

"Time to make the announcement."

"Let's get this over with."

Yahiko cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to this party. I would like to introduce the special guest who is responsible for planning this event. Everyone, I present to you...Orochimaru."

Kakashi froze when he heard Orochimaru's name. Damn...he is back. Kakashi pulled Sakura behind him, using his body to shield her from Orochimaru's gaze. He would not let Orochimaru take her again.

Why is Kakashi acting this way? Sakura tried to peer over Kakashi's shoulder to see the man named Orochimaru. She didn't know why, but that name sounded really familiar.

"Welcome everyone, please enjoy the party. I've only stopped by to greet a very important person."

Orochimaru stared at Kakashi as a smile appeared on his face. Slowly Orochimaru descended down the stairs, and approached Kakashi.

"It's been awhile. You sure have grown up, Kakashi."

"Orochimaru."

"What? You didn't miss me at all? But that's beside the point. Who is this young lady?"

Sakura peered over Kakashi's shoulders to see a pale man with yellow eyes staring at her. He had long black hair that was tied loosely to the side.

"Stay away from her."

Orochimaru turned towards Tsunade who was glaring at him.

"Hello Tsunade, have you been well?"

"Just fine until you showed up."

A chuckle escaped past Orochimaru's lips.

"Still the same I see. Oh I see Asuma is here as well and you brought two other ANBU members. Why are you so worried?"

"You know the answer."

"Hmm...true but as I said I am only here to greet a certain someone."

Orochimaru turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Would you care to dance?"

Before Kakashi could stop him, Orochimaru dragged Sakura out into the dance floor and began to lead her in a waltz.

"I didn't agree."

"Ah, well too bad. You don't want to reject me do you? Otherwise, you precious friend will be injured."

"Bastard."

"Aren't you feisty. I can see you have been spending too much time around Tsunade."

"Who are you? What is your connection to the ANBU organization?"

"Direct too. I was a member of the ANBU, but one day I had the opportunity to take what I wanted and I decided to leave."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and then after a few years, my precious little...thing, disappeared without me knowing. I was very upset to say the least, but here I am now, preparing to retrieve my special item."

Sakura did not like the feeling of Orochimaru's gaze on her. He made her feel very uncomfortable and she didn't know why.

"You know, you are very beautiful."

"..."

"No comment?"

"Nope."

"Ah, well I'm glad to see you have Mebuki's wonderful green eyes. They were always her best feature."

"How do you know about my mother?"

"She was part of the ANBU organization when I was still there."

"You were?"

"Yes, it was sad that she passed so young, living behind a small child."

"It was unexpected and I doubt she had any regrets."

"True, but for her to be jumped like that, it was unfair."

"What do you mean jumped? My mother died after she gave birth to me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, that's what Tsunade and Kakashi said."

"Did they now?"

Sakura nodded.

"Let me ask you this, do you remember your childhood?"

"No, I just go off of what Kakashi and Tsunade tell me."

"And you never stopped to wonder whether or not they are lying to you?"

"Of course not. I trust them."

The music stopped, signaling the end of the dance. Orochimaru leaned towards Sakura to whisper something in her ear before returning her to Kakashi.

"Kurenai will be returned to you. Feel free to leave."

Kakashi looked down to see a puzzled expression on Sakura's face.

"What happened?"

"Hmm? Nothing really, just having a conversation."

"About what?"

"Me."

* * *

"Release the woman and escort the ANBU members out immediately."

"What about the plan?"

"There has been a change in plan. We will not kidnap the girl tonight."

"But..."

"I will come back in two days to discuss a new strategy. Be prepared."

With that Orochimaru left the Akatsuki members standing in shock about what had just happened.

"So this was all for nothing? What a waste of time and money!"

"We had no choice Kakuzu. He is the one in control of this group."

"Dammit!"

"Kick everyone out and return the woman. I've had enough of this for one night."

"Agreed."

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and slowly began to brush her hair. After that man had left, Kurenai was returned and they were allowed to leave. It was a complete waste of time. Getting annoyed, Sakura got up to place the brush on her dresser. At least Kurenai is safe now. Sakura closed her eyes, recalling the events that had occurred today. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the stranger approaching her from behind. Sakura's eyes flew open as she felt someone grab her hard and shove her down on her bed.

"Who the hell..."

"Who was that guy?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking at her with a straight face. His eyes were burning with anger, and his voice was low and deadly.

"I said, WHO THE F**K WAS THAT GUY?!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke raised his voice. She had never seen this side to him before. He was usually confident and in total control when he was talking to her.

Sasuke watched as Sakura remained silent. Did she really not want to tell him who that guy was? That did it for Sasuke. The temper that he had been containing the entire night exploded within him. Sasuke gruffly cupped Sakura's face, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Fine don't say anything."

Sasuke whispered the words against her lips before continuing his assault on her. Removing his hand from her face, he roughly grabbed her green kimono, pulling it apart to reveal her pajamas hidden beneath. Slowly, Sasuke used his hand to rub her thigh, gently reveling in the silk like texture of her skin. He could feel her begin to slowly relax under his skilled hand.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand slowly make its way up her thigh to the curve of her waist. His touch left a trail of fire that made Sakura sigh in pleasure.

That sigh made Sasuke's heart drop. He had come to see Sakura with the intention of finding out who the hell that guy was, but the anger and yes, jealousy, he felt was slipping away. In its place, a wave of sensations raked through Sasuke's body as he caressed Sakura. Her scent was surrounding him, making him unable to think about anything but her.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke released Sakura's lips to look down at her. Her bright green eyes were clouded with pleasure.

"What?"

Before Sasuke could blink, Sakura escaped from his hold and had him pinned down on her bed. Sakura sat on top of him, her green robe slipping off of her shoulders, revealing the black tank top and shorts she wore to sleep.

"What was that about?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Sakura's piercing gaze on him.

"Guess."

"Kakashi?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and arched an eyebrow at Sakura, waiting for her to continue.

"His name is Kakashi and he is like a father to me. I would do anything for him."

Sasuke felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. So they weren't romantically involved at all.

"As I recall you introduced him as the only person you love in this world."

Sakura could see the accusation in Sasuke's eyes. She didn't think he could get this jealous.

"Well yeah, in a familial sense. Plus I only phrased it like that to get back at you for kissing me in front of all those people. I didn't think you would act like this."

"How was I suppose to act?"

"I don't know..."

Sasuke sat up and pulled Sakura against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just got so upset at the thought of you being with someone else, that I snapped."

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and saw a blush coloring his face. He was refusing to look her in the eye.

"Well...I'll take some of the blame. So don't worry about it. Besides, I can't say I wouldn't act the same if I saw you with someone else."

"Oh?"

Sakura brushed a strand of Sasuke's hair from his face.

"Yeah."

Sakura was rewarded by a rare smile from Sasuke.

"What?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him, falling back against the pillows.

"Let's sleep together."

Sakura nodded and laid her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Oh, what did Orochimaru say to you?"

"Nothing really."

Sasuke entertained himself by playing with Sakura's hair and waited for her to continue. He knew she was lying.

"...Fine, he said that I shouldn't trust Kakashi and Tsunade because they were keeping secrets from me."

"Do you believe it?"

"No."

"There you go, nothing to worry about."

In his head, Sasuke was processing the new bit of information. What does Orochimaru know?

"Thank you."

"Not a problem my little cherry blossom."

Sakura's eyes began to close as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Her last conscious thoughts were about Orochimaru's parting words to her.

"If you want to know the truth, I will be waiting for you at the castle in the Naka district. Until then, my little cherry blossom."


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

Chapter 13: Revelations

The melody of the chirping birds woke Sakura up from her slumber. Feeling something rubbing against her nose, Sakura reached up to push the irritating thing away from her. Her hand brushed notebook paper surprising her momentarily. Sakura grabbed the paper and was rewarded by a painful sensation. Apparently someone thought it would be funny to tape a note to her forehead. Rubbing her forehead, Sakura quickly skimmed the note and immediately knew who was responsible. A small smile formed on her lips. Sasuke would be back tonight. She recalled the events that had occurred last night and a blush was coloring her face.

"I don't have time to think about this."

Getting out of bed, Sakura walked over to her bathroom to prepare for the day. Something had been irritating her the entire night and she wanted to find out the truth as soon as possible. As she brushed her teeth, Sakura thought about what Orochimaru had said. Her mother was jumped...but that wasn't what Kakashi and Tsunade had told her. She would've just brushed aside the thought, but the way Orochimaru had said it...well it seemed as if he knew something that she didn't. Rinsing her mouth, Sakura came to a decision.

"I'll ask Kakashi about my mother. If he tries to avoid the topic then I will know he is hiding something from me."

Sakura grimaced at that thought. She trusted Kakashi with her life and the thought that he was lying to her didn't sit well.

"If Kakashi is lying, then I'll have no choice. I'll meet Orochimaru."

* * *

"Sasuke get up. We have a meeting."

Sasuke groaned before opening his eyes to see Itachi leaning on the doorway waiting for him. After getting back from Sakura's, he had a hard time sleeping. Mainly because he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. Her scent...the dazed look in her eyes...yeah, it wasn't easy.

"I thought Orochimaru wanted us to meet in 2 days."

"Change of plans...again. "

Sasuke sighed before getting out of bed. Pulling a shirt over his head, Sasuke walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Hey Itachi, what do you think Orochimaru's new plan would be?"

Itachi tried to make out his brother's muffled words.

"I have no idea what you just said."

Rinsing his mouth, Sasuke splashed some water on his face before walking out to meet Itachi.

"Never mind. Let's go."

With a shrug Itachi led the way to the meeting room.

"Nice of you to join us, Uchiha brothers."

Itachi acknowledged Orochimaru's greeting before heading over to his seat. Sasuke just followed suit, ignoring the greeting all together.

"Hmm. Now that everyone is here, I would like to discuss the new plan. I'll keep it short and simple. The Akatsuki will be attacking the ANBU's main house in 6 days. I want total control and...leave only the strong alive."

Smiles were decorating all of the Akatsuki members except the Uchiha brothers.

"What about the girl?"

Orochimaru turned his attention to Itachi.

"What about her?"

"You made us plan an entire party to kidnap the girl and then cancel it. Is it safe to say that you are no longer interested in pursuing her?"

He was always a smart child.

"She is no longer your concern. The Akatsuki's main goal is to focus on the upcoming battle. In regards to the girl...I'll be able to persuade her on my own. As a matter of fact, I believe she will be visiting me today."

Sasuke ears perked up when he heard the last part of Orochimaru's statement. What the hell did he mean? Besides Sakura wouldn't...Sasuke groaned inwardly. Ok, she would actually.

"With that I need to leave. My date will be arriving in a few hours and I hate to be late. Remember Akatsuki, there is no room for failure. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Hey Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sakura standing in front of him.

"Morning Sakura."

Sakura nodded in response to the greeting, before plopping down on the ground next to Kakashi.

"I have a question Kakashi."

Kakashi waited for Sakura to continue. She was usually direct so it was interesting to see her act this way, unless she wanted to talk about something serious.

"How did my mother die."

Kakashi was surprised. He was expecting something else entirely.

"Why?"

"I heard from someone that my mother was jumped before she died. Is that true?"

Orochimaru. Damn him.

"No it isn't. Your mother died while giving birth to you."

Sakura looked at Kakashi who continued to read his book.

"Curious Sakura, what brought this on?"

"Hmm...well I told you about the nightmares I've been having and I thought if I could remember my past...maybe I can find out why I'm even having these nightmares."

Kakashi slammed his book shut before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Your past has nothing to do with your nightmares. Don't pursue it Sakura because you won't get anywhere. Now if you will excuse me, Tsunade is expecting me in a few minutes."

Sakura looked at Kakashi who was smiling at her.

"Ok Kakashi."

With that verbal promise, Kakashi began making his way towards Tsunade's office.

Sakura watched Kakashi disappeared into the main house. Sakura knew what she had to do. Brushing off the dust on her clothes Sakura made her way to the garage. She had already asked Naruto and Sai to meet her there, because she was afraid that her suspicion was correct. Sighing to herself, Sakura muttered a few words before getting on her motorcycle.

"Kakashi, you were always a bad liar."

* * *

"Tsunade we have a problem."

Tsunade looked up to see Kakashi and Asuma standing in her office.

"What is it?"

"Sakura asked about her mother's death."

Tsunade froze for a second before answering Kakashi.

"What did you say?"

"That she died while giving birth."

"Was Sakura suspicious?"

"No."

Tsunade let out a sigh before returning to her current task. Damn Orochimaru.

"I think we should've told her the truth."

"NO ASUMA! It won't benefit her at all. Not after all we did to block out those memories!"

"Calm down Kakashi. I understand what you are saying, but what if Orochimaru uses this piece of information to fracture Sakura's trust with us? Wouldn't that be more detrimental?"

"It's for her own good."

Asuma sighed. Kakashi's guilt from being unable to protect Sakura made him overly protective when dealing with her. Asuma could only imagine what Orochimaru might do if he knew that they had lied to her.

A cell phone ringing broke the silence in the room. Tsunade reached to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey grandma Tsunade, we have a little problem."

"What do you mean grandma you little brat? What's the problem?"

"Sakura asked Sai and me to accompany her to the Naka district, but once we arrived...we lost her."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"We are trying to look for her, but she is nowhere to be found."

"Alright, Naruto and Sai, continue scouting the area for Sakura. Kakashi will be joining you shortly."

Tsunade hung up the phone before turning her attention back to Asuma and Kakashi.

"Sakura is missing. She headed over to the Naka district with Naruto and Sai, but they lost her."

"I told you to let me be the one protecting her!"

"KAKASHI! That is not important. I need you to head over there and find Sakura."

Before Tsunade had finished giving her order, Kakashi was out the door.

"What did you expect?"

"That reaction, but I can breathe easier knowing Kakashi is heading over there to find her. He will bring her back."

* * *

"Orochimaru?"

Sakura walked into the abandoned castle, searching for Orochimaru. She had arrived, expecting him to be waiting for her outside, but to her surprise, no one was there. It was weird though, the moment she entered this castle, she felt as if she had been here before. Sakura wandered down the darken hallways trying each door. Everyone one of them was locked, expect for...with a click, Sakura pushed the door inwards revealing a perfectly preserved child's room. There was a small white cot with a plain blanket. A few toys were scattered around on the floor and pictures drawn by a child were strewn all over the wall. Why is this so familiar?

"I see you have come?"

Sakura turned around to see Orochimaru leaning against the doorway.

"I want some answers."

Orochimaru smiled before entering the room. He slowly walked towards Sakura until he was standing right in front of her.

"And you will get them, but please...sit down."

Orochimaru gestured towards the bed, but Sakura chose to sit on the chair instead. Orochimaru watched her and a brief smile formed on his lips. She was alert.. that's good.

"Ask away."

"What happened to my mother?"

"On her way back from a scouting mission, she was jumped by 5 Iwagakure members. Unfortunately, she suffered fatal wounds and died shortly after. Don't you remember? I mean you were there with Kakashi and Tsunade."

"I don't remember my past."

"Now why do you think that is? Maybe Kakashi and Tsunade are trying to hide something from you."

"Like what?"

"Hmm...how about the fact that you were kidnapped and never returned to the ANBU household until you were 5."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know? Yet, Tsunade and Kakashi knew and didn't tell you at all."

"Who...who kidnapped me?"

"Me."

"No..it can't be.."

"Oh, but it is true my little cherry blossom! I did it because I love you...so much that I wanted you all to myself! I still do."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Sakura clutched at her head as she tried to process the new information. Her thoughts and memories intertwined and began to flood her mind, making it difficult for her to think. She felt like her head was about to explode. I need to get out. I need to get away. Sakura ran towards the door, trying to ignore the pounding sensation in her head. Her only thought was getting away from this place and Orochimaru.

"You can't run from your past, Sakura."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?"

"Kakashi relax she should be returning soon."

"Don't tell me what to do Asuma!"

Before Asuma could respond to Kakashi's remark, a red motorcycle was driving up to the driveway.

"I told you."

Asuma was rewarded with a glare from Kakashi.

"SAKURA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

Silence filled the air as everyone waited for a response.

"You lied to me."

That statement shook Kakashi to the core. How did she find out?!

"Sakura, we can explain."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN? YOU ALL HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME! I TRUSTED EVERYONE OF YOU!"

"Sakura..."

"YOU COULDN"T EVEN TELL ME THE TRUTH?! INSTEAD I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM THE MAN WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR KIDNAPPING ME?"

"You went to see Orochimaru?"

"Yes..."

Before Sakura could finish her statement, she felt a flash of hot pain spread throughout her body. The sound of a slap was still ringing in the air.

"KAKASHI!"

"EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU! YOU STILL RUN TO OROCHIMARU? HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

Sakura stood frozen for a bit, trying to comprehend what had happened. Kakashi had never slapped her before.

"KAKASHI YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

"SHUT UP ASUMA!"

The roar of an engine drowned out Kakashi's and Asuma's argument. Everyone turned to see Sakura speeding away on her motorcycle.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Sasuke was tired after a long day of strategizing and training. The thought of being able to see Sakura made up for everything. Just as he was about to pull up into his usual parking spot, he heard yelling at the driveway. Sasuke couldn't make out any of the words. All of a sudden, he saw a flash of pink and red fly pass him and Sakura's name being yelled. Acting on instinct, Sasuke immediately got on his bike and began tailing Sakura.

"Have you calmed down?"

"Yes."

Kakashi muttered the word while staring at his hand. He remembered the sensation of slapping Sakura, and it made the guilt within him swell. He couldn't believe he had done that. Regardless of what Sakura had done, Kakashi had never raised a hand to her...but tonight...

"I should've listened to you."

Asuma lit his cigarette and took a drag before he responded.

"No point in thinking about what you should've done. What's done is done."

"True...but I need to find her. Who knows where she has run off to."

"That isn't a good idea Kakashi. Both of you need to calm down. Sakura has just found out that the person she trusted the most has been lying to her. Coupled with the fact that you slapped her...I don't think she is ready to face you yet. We need to let her be for a bit."

Kakashi felt a stab of guilt as he listened to Asuma. He was right and Kakashi knew it.

"Fine."

* * *

Tears were blurring Sakura's vision as she sped down the roads. She felt lost, confused, and angry. Why did Kakashi lie to me? Sakura began to increase her speed causing all of the sights around her to blur. I just want to run away for a bit...I just want to...

"SAKURA! LOOK OUT!"

Sakura broke out of her thoughts to see a truck headed towards her. She quickly tilted her bike to her left, narrowly missing the truck that was heading her way. Sakura straightened her bike before slowly coming to a halt at the Konoha park. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as she realized how close she was to dying.

"Are you alright?"

Before Sakura could respond, strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Sas..Sasuke."

Sasuke could hear the tremor in her voice, which wasn't helping his rapidly pounding heart. When he saw that truck speeding towards her...all he could think about was his parents dying in the car accident. Thank the Kami that she was able to avoid the truck.

"Are you crazy?"

Sasuke released Sakura and held her away from him so he could check to make sure she was okay. As Sasuke examined her, he saw a suspicious red mark on her face.

"What happened?"

Sakura went quiet, not really knowing how to respond.

"Well?"

"Kakashi slapped me."

That bastard...I'll kill him was Sasuke's first thought. His second was, something must had happened for Kakashi to do that. It was apparent that the man cared for Sakura.

"Why?"

"I went to meet Orochimaru."

"YOU WHAT?"

Sighing Sakura walked away from Sasuke towards a bench in the park. Gesturing for Sasuke to sit beside her, Sakura waited before she responded.

"I found out that Kakashi did lie to me about my mother's death...among other things."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember my childhood at all, so I just trusted everything Kakashi and Tsunade had told me. But, after talking with Orochimaru..."

Sasuke waited patiently for her to continue.

"Heh...apparently I was kidnapped when I was still a baby and for five years, I lived my life locked up in a room...all alone. Still, he claimed it was done all out of love...and I'm starting to remember...that was what he said every time he finished punishing me for trying to escape. I had gotten so used to it that I didn't even notice the pain."

All Sasuke could see was red. Whoever the hell had done that to Sakura would pay.

"Give me his name."

Sakura turned to Sasuke a gave him a small, ironic smile before answering.

"Orochimaru."

Sasuke was temporarily shocked when he heard Sakura say Orochimaru's name. That explains why he was so interested in her.

"What do you plan to do?"

Sakura sighed and looked up into the sky.

"I need to go back and talk to Kakashi and Tsunade. Once I find out the truth, I will be going after Orochimaru."

Sasuke watched the woman he was in love with pick herself up. Just earlier she was ready to break down and cry, but now...well, let's just say if anyone tried to stop her...she would probably kill them.

"Alright let's go."

Surprised Sakura looked at Sasuke who was offering his hand to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmph...I see you are still in shock. Come one, I'll take you back to the house and I'll stay with you until everything is resolved."

"I don't need your..."

"Sakura, shut up. There will be no arguments."

He just told me to shut up... Sakura smiled at Sasuke before getting up and brushing aside Sasuke's hand.

"Try to keep up."

"I don't think you should be..."

"Hey Sasuke, shut up."

With that Sakura turned on her bike and began speeding away back to the main house. Sasuke watched as he got on his bike. A smile was on his lips.

"Damn. I think I just fell in love with her again."

* * *

"Kakashi...she's back."

Kakashi stopped pacing to look at Asuma. It had been over an hour since the fight and Kakashi was worried she wouldn't be returning.

"Thank the Kami."

Kakashi ran out of the house to see Sakura parking her motorcycle. Sakura paused momentarily to look at Kakashi before finishing her task.

"Kakashi...I..."

Before Sakura could finish, Kakashi pulled her towards him for a hug.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Sakura. I was out of line."

"It's ok."

Sakura returned the embrace and the two stood in the driveway for a few minutes before pulling apart. Looking at her, Kakashi made his decision.

"Sakura, it's time I told you the truth."


	14. Chapter 14: Confession

Chapter 14: Confession

"Why is he here?"

Sakura immediately knew who Kakashi was talking about. All she had to do was follow Kakashi's death glare aimed at the black haired guy who was sitting next to her.

"Because I asked him to be."

"Why would you even..."

"Kakashi! Leave that discussion for another time."

"...Fine."

Like hell I will was Kakashi's thought as he watched the two interact. The guy appeared to be relaxed with the same whatever attitude on his face, but Kakashi saw the alertness in the boy's eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Sasuke."

"...Uchiha?"

Sasuke focused his attention immediately on Kakashi. How did he know his last name? Sasuke watched Kakashi's expression to see if he would give anything away, as he nodded, confirming Kakashi's suspicion.

Oh, Itachi's little brother. I'll be having a long discussion with Itachi later.

"Kakashi, please begin."

Kakashi looked at Sakura who stared right back at him. There was a shadow in her eyes that contradicted her demeanor.

"As you know there was a rivalry with the Iwagakure group and the ANBU a while back. Your Father was sent to protect the Valley of the End district from the Iwagakure group. Although he succeeded, he died from fatal injuries."

"What about my Mother?"

"Your mother, Mebuki, was one of the best. She got a thrill from being in the frontline fighting with other groups. That's where you get your joy of fighting from...that and other things. Anyways, Mebuki wanted you to be raised in the ANBU organization, with Dan and Tsunade designated as your Godparents in case anything happened to her."

Sakura looked at Tsunade when she heard Kakashi say Dan's name. Tsunade was standing by the window staring at the night sky. Although her face was devoid of any emotion, the glistening tears in her eyes betrayed her facade.

Tsunade felt Sakura's gaze on her and turned to give her a small reassuring smile.

"Continue Kakashi."

"Very well Tsunade. It was a year later that Mebuki was attacked by 5 guys claiming to be from the Iwagakure. On her deathbed she told us that they weren't Iwagakure. That same day the ANBU main house was attacked. We lost a lot of members that day, Dan included, but that was also the day we found out you were missing."

"Who was responsible?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and waited before answering her question.

"I believe it was Orochimaru. He always had an...unusual interest in you. Not to mention, Orochimaru conveniently left the ANBU organization the same day you went missing. My suspicions were confirmed when I found you 5 years later in the abandoned castle. You...were hiding under your blanket and telling me to stay away. "

"I remember."

"What?"

"I said I remembered. It seemed talking to Orochimaru opened the floodgates to my memories. He used to call me his little cherry blossom and would constantly come to me at night to..."

Sakura paused as she tried to find the right words to explain what Orochimaru had did. Just thinking about it made her feel disgusted.

"To what Sakura?"

"...Lay with me...kiss me...but he never did anything more than that...but he always seemed like he wanted to. I remember trying to escape many times. He would always find me and begin to beat me for it. I could never get over the pain...but when he saw me cry, he would stop and comfort me."

Kakashi, Tsunade, Asuma, and Sasuke all stayed quiet as they processed this new bit of information. She was so young and to have to go through all of that was...terrible for lack of a better word. All four of them felt the anger rising in their chest.

"Those nightmares were actually my memories, correct?"

A moment past before Kakashi had calmed down enough to respond.

"Yes. When you returned, every night you would have nightmares, constantly yelling at everyone to get away...it got so bad that we thought the best solution was to 'lock up' your memories and it worked for a bit."

"The pills."

Kakashi nodded which in turn made Sakura sigh and lay her head back against the chair. There were so many thoughts and emotions invading her head, making it difficult for her to think about her next move.

"Is that all you have been hiding from me?"

"I swear there is nothing else."

"Kakashi...I knew you had my best interest at heart and I forgive you, but right now, I need to excuse myself. "

As Sakura got up to walk to her room, Sasuke immediately rose to go with her. After patiently sitting and observing her, Sasuke wasn't sure what she was planning to do, but he would be by her side.

"That's fine, but Sasuke, I would like a word."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who just shrugged his shoulders in response. Rolling her eyes, Sakura bid everyone goodnight before heading off to her room.

Kakashi waited for Sakura to leave before addressing the boy.

"What is your relation to MY Sakura?"

"Hmm last time I tried to claim her as mine she threw a fit. Does she do that to you too?"

"What the hell do you mean 'claim her'?"

Sasuke sighed before looking Kakashi in the eye.

"I love her."

A few minutes passed before Kakashi could respond.

"Not allowed."

"Not your decision."

"Ohhhh? It isn't now? Well as I recall you are part of the Akatsuki so how would they like it if they found out one of their members was infatuated with their rival organization?"

"I don't give a damn about the Akatsuki. I am only in the group because of my brother."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a member and that means you are the enemy. So let me make myself clear."

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him towards him before continuing with his monologue.

"If you do anything that can jeopardize Sakura's safety, emotionally or physically, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah."

Satisfied, Kakashi released Sasuke.

"The door is that way."

"Hmm...thanks for the advice on Sakura, but before I go, let me tell you something."

Sasuke whispered something in Kakashi's ear before brushing him aside and leaving the house. Kakashi stood in the room, shocked at what he had just said.

"What did he say?"

"That if I ever laid a hand on Sakura again, he would kick my ass."

Asuma couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is! It's been a while since someone has threatened you, right Kakashi?"

"Che. Whatever, I don't like him."

"Well I do. He has some nerve standing up to you and he seems to genuinely like Sakura. Besides, doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Who?"

"You."

"What? I was never like that."

"Yes you were."

Kakashi thought about how he had acted when he was around Sasuke's age.

"Ok...maybe a little, but that was only because I was going crazy looking for Sakura."

"Mhm."

"Regardless. I won't allow those two to be together."

"If you keep trying to keep them apart, they might end up running away together and possibly...get married."

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

"I'm sorry my little cherry blossom, but I had to. I told you not to run away."

"Get the f**k out of my head."

Sakura had barely gotten to her room when suddenly, she was flooded memories of her past. Each scene was the same, Orochimaru touching her, then she would try to run and he would find her and punish her.

"DAMN YOU!"

*crack* The mirror in Sakura's room exploded from the impact of her fist. Broken glass shards fell to the ground, making her floor glisten.

"Do you feel better now?"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing in her room.

"I would've thought Kakashi escorted you out by now."

"He tried, I snuck back in. Let me see your hand."

"What?"

Sasuke pointed at Sakura's hand which was bleeding from the cuts caused by the glass.

"Oh."

Taking Sakura's hand, Sasuke examined the cuts and sighed before dragging her to the bathroom.

"Wait Sasuke, I think someone is coming."

"SAKURA? ARE YOU ALRIGHT."

"Crap. Sasuke get in the closet."

"But your hand..."

"Go."

"I'm coming in!"

Kakashi pushed open the door and saw glass all over the floor.

"What happened?"

"Relax Kakashi, I only punched my mirror."

Kakashi looked at the broken mirror and back at Sakura's hand. Sighing, Kakashi led Sakura to the bathroom.

"You couldn't have chosen the wall?"

"Ahh well, the mirror was right there and..."

Shaking his head, Kakashi focused on removing the bits of glass.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I was waiting for something like this to happen."

"That makes it worse. I couldn't control myself."

"Nope, just makes you human."

"You always know what to say."

"I lived long enough to give out some decent advice. Ok all done, but it's going to be hard to use your sai."

"I'll manage. Thank you Kakashi. You deserve some sleep."

"Why are you in a rush to get rid of me?"

"What rush? I'm just worried."

"No need, besides it's not as if you are...hiding some boy in your room right now...right?"

"Nope."

Kakashi watched Sakura and wished for once that he could actually believe her lie. Sasuke was probably in the room right now...but this may work to his advantage.

"I trust you, but before I leave I want to discuss your future."

Where was this coming from? A little nervous, Sakura walked over to her bed to brace herself for whatever Kakashi was planning.

"Alright...what about my future?"

"Well, you are already 20 years old, and I would be happy if you start thinking about settling down."

Sakura was too shocked to speak.

Sasuke however was too busy focusing on what Kakashi was saying. What the hell is he up to?

"I know you may think you are young, but I want you to consider Sakura. It would really help me feel reassured knowing you will be able to have your own family and who knows, I might be able to become an uncle! Doesn't that sound great?"

"Yes, but right now we are fighting with the Akatsuki..."

"Sakura, just tell me you would consider it? Please?"

"...Alright, I will..."

"Perfect! Here is a list of possible candidates for your omiai. I expect an answer after the war has finished."

"But...when did you even.."

A crash interrupted Sakura.

Looks like someone heard. My job is complete.

"You should go check on that. Night Sakura and choose wisely!"

* * *

"Damn him."

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Of course not. What the hell does he mean when he says he expects you to pick one. Especially after I told him..."

"Told him what?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Fine don't tell me."

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was laying on her bed, looking at the list of possible candidates.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking at her.

"Looking at the list of possible candidates. Kakashi even included pictures and a bio on all of them."

"Hmph, they are probably losers."

Sasuke waited for Sakura to agree but instead he heard her gasp in surprise.

"What, am I wrong?"

"Mhmm, this guy is cute."

In an instant Sasuke was by her side looking at the picture of the guy who had caught her attention.

"Let me see."

Sakura smiled before handing the picture to Sasuke.

All Sasuke saw was a picture of a dude with shoulder length white hair tied back in a ponytail with blue eyes.

"He's whatever."

Sakura laughed before wrapping her arms around Sasuke's waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"No he's hot. Look it says he is 5'11 and he is the strongest in the Tanigakure group. If I married him, it would definitely be beneficial for the ANBU. Not to mention, he works out...just look at those muscles."

"Are you trying to make me jealous."

"Depends...is it working?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the man. Maybe he should pay this guy a visit...

Sakura pressed a kiss on Sasuke's neck.

"Don't worry about it. He's not my type."

"Oh and what is your type?"

"Hmm...someone who is strong...with black hair and black eyes. Oh and he has to be able to fight.

"I know someone who fits that description."

"Yup, Itachi is perfect."

"..."

"What, he is strong, able to fight, smart, gentle, caring..."

"That's it!"

Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the bed and glared at her.

"Someone needs to be punished."

"You didn't let me finish..."

Sakura gently caressed Sasuke's cheek and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"But, he can't compare to this guy who just keeps appearing in my life."

"Hmm."

"No need to be upset."

Sakura looked down at the girl laying beneath him. The bright green eyes that looked back at him conveyed the emotions that he was too afraid to tell her.

"I can't be mad at you...for too long. How's your hand?"

Sakura looked down at her now bandaged hand. The pain was gone but she knew she was going to have some difficulty fighting.

"Fine."

"It should be healed in time for the fight."

"What fight?"

"...The Akatsuki or more specifically, Orochimaru has ordered an attack on the ANBU in 6 days."

"What do you plan to do?"

Sasuke rolled off Sakura and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I'll just back up my brother to make sure he is safe."

"...What if I end up fighting him...or you?"

" ...I don't know."


	15. Chapter 15: The Request

Chapter 15: The Request

Sakura laid awake next to Sasuke, recalling his last words before he fell asleep. His admission that he wouldn't know what to do if they ended up fighting was predictable.

"This is why I wanted to end things."

Sighing, Sakura turned to face the guy she was in love with. He was sleeping soundly, with a small smile on his face. He looked so relaxed that Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. Who would've thought that the guy laying next to her would occupy such a large piece of her heart. Hell, before she had met Sasuke, she was closed off from everyone, only focused on living off the thrill of fighting. But now...

"It's funny how things can change in an instant."

Sakura knew what she had to do. Slowly she got out of bed, trying to not wake Sasuke.

"Mmm...Sakura?"

Damn.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was still half-asleep.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. Sorry I woke you."

Sasuke laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Hurry back. It's cold without you."

Sakura smiled before pressing a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"I will."

Sakura quickly grabbed her robe and keys and turned to look at Sasuke one last time.

"Sasuke...I love you...no matter what happens...I'll always love you."

With that, Sakura left the room and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Itachi sat at his desk, scribbling possible strategies for the upcoming fight. He couldn't reveal himself just yet, but he would be damned if he allowed any harm to come upon the ANBU organization or Sasuke. Sighing, Itachi flung his pencil on his desk and glanced at the clock. The red lights flashed 3 am. He should sleep, but he had too much on his mind. Plus he was getting used to functioning with only 4 hours of sleep. Itachi looked up to the ceiling and was wondering when his little brother was planning to sneak back in the house. A small tap on his window, broke Itachi from his thoughts.

Itachi waited to see if the tap was only a figment of his imagination. Another tap followed, making Itachi get out of his chair and walk towards the window. What he saw surprised him. There on the ground was Sakura, standing next to her bike looking expectantly at Itachi.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Itachi opened the window and motioned for her to climb up. He watched as she looked around for a way to climb up to his room. Itachi waited as she examined her surroundings for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What is she planning?"

"Hey, hold out your hand and be prepared to catch me."

Itachi looked up in surprise to see Sakura perched on a tree branch that was at least 5 feet from his window. She was very resourceful.

"I don't think you can make it."

Sakura only smiled in response and waited for Itachi to get into position.

"Okay, just wait a sec..."

Before Itachi was even ready, Sakura jumped from the branch.

"I'm not..."

Itachi groaned before reaching out his arm and grabbing Sakura's hand. Thank the Kami he caught her in time.

"Hold on let me pull you up."

With a hard tug, Itachi succeeded in dragging Sakura through the window. The two of them landed in a thump on the floor.

"Thank you."

Itachi looked at the girl who was sitting on top of his chest. Her pink hair brushed his cheek as she got off of him and offered him her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Itachi brushed himself off as he stared at Sakura who looked out of place in his room.

"I need to talk to you."

Bright green eyes stared at him as she waited for him to respond.

"Aren't you worried about being in the enemies' territory?"

"Nope."

Such an immediate response.

"Ok, how about being in a guy's room, dressed like that?"

Sakura followed Itachi's gaze as she looked down at her outfit. Her green robe only came to her knees, leaving a majority of her legs bare.

"Sorry, only thing I could grab."

Itachi walked over to his bed and grabbed the blanket, throwing it at Sakura.

"Cover yourself, it's cold out."

"Thanks."

Itachi watched as she wrapped the blanket around herself. He had to admit, she grew up to be a beautiful woman, but right now, he was reminded of the cute girl that Kakashi and him had found 15 years ago.

"Well, let's start off with why you are here."

"I have a request and you are the only one who could fulfill it."

"Why am I the only one able to fulfill it?"

"Because you are still an ANBU member and your brother listens to you."

Itachi was momentarily surprised to find out that Sakura knew he was a double agent.

"How do you?"

Sakura smiled in response.

"I remembered everything Itachi."

"Did Kakashi tell you or Tsunade?"

"Orochimaru...well after I talked with him, all of my memories returned."

"...Kakashi didn't take it well?"

"No one did, but we have resolved our differences...well for the most part."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kakashi came clean about everything he was hiding from me...but now he wants me to pick a candidate for an omiai."

"Why?"

"He doesn't seem to like Sasuke and thinks the best solution is to marry me off."

Itachi blinked before he started laughing. That did sound like something Kakashi would do.

"Does my brother know?"

"He was conveniently in the room when Kakashi broke the news."

"Let me guess he wasn't happy and began to sulk?"

"Exactly, but don't worry he is fine now, sleeping in my bed."

Oh, don't you move fast little brother. But Kakashi trying to marry Sakura off...sorry Kakashi, I won't let you jeopardize my brother's chance at happiness.

"Which is the reason why I need to talk to you."

Itachi broke out of his thoughts to see Sakura looking at him.

"Ok, but why don't you sit down first, it seems this may take a while."

Sakura nodded before plopping down on Itachi's bed. Itachi sat down on his chair and waited for Sakura to continue.

"We both know that a fight between the ANBU and the Akatsuki is inevitable, so I want to cut off all ties with Sasuke."

A moment passed as Itachi processed this request.

"Why?"

"I asked him what would he do if I end up fighting you or even worse, I end up fighting him. His response was I don't know."

"That is expected because he has feelings for you."

"I know, that's why I want to cut off all ties with him. If he goes out into the fight worrying about which side he is suppose to fight for...he could be killed."

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I see your point. What do you want me to do?"

"You've been lax in allowing him to constantly sneak out at night...but more importantly, I will need you to keep him occupied and...make him hate me."

"How?"

Sakura looked Itachi in the eye before responding.

"Tell him that I don't love him. I was always in love with you and I was just using him to get close to you."

"...lie to him?"

"You've been lying to him and this is for his own good."

"True."

Itachi ran his hands through his hair as he tried to figure out how this would work. Sasuke is the jealous type, but...

"It needs to be believable."

"I know, I already started hinting that I am attracted to you."

Itachi arched an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seems you have everything planned out. Since this does concern my brother's safety, I will agree to help you out, but how will you handle it?"

Sakura looked away from Itachi and focused on the night sky.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to being alone and dealing with pain. Besides, I know that I can't be with him until I finish things with Orochimaru."

"But you love him."

Sakura turned her attention back to Itachi and gave him a small smile.

"It's because I love him, that I must do this."

Itachi saw the tears that she was trying to hold back, but he heard the strength in her voice.

"You sure have grown up Sakura. Alright, take off the blanket and your robe."

Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"We need some sort of proof that you and I are madly in love with each other."

"I hate pictures."

"Wow, you've read my mind."

Sakura laughed before casting aside the blanket and her robe.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a door closing.

"Who's there?"

"Sasuke? Did I wake you?"

Sasuke sat up to see Sakura walking towards the bed.

"Where have you been?"

"Forgetful aren't we? I went to the bathroom and then went downstairs to get some water."

"Hmph. Well hurry up and get back in bed. You need to sleep."

Sasuke watched as Sakura climbed into the bed with him. He gathered her in his arms and laid his head on top of hers.

"You're so cold."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just go to sleep."

Sakura nodded and fell into a light sleep. She needed her strength to face what was soon to come.

* * *

"Hey Itachi, where are you?"

Sasuke walked towards Itachi room and was just about to enter when he heard muffled voices.

"I miss you too."

Who the hell is he talking to? Sasuke tried to remember the last time Itachi was interested in a girl...was he ever interested in a girl? Curious, Sasuke knocked on Itachi's door.

"Oh, hey I got to go. I love you."

Itachi hung up his phone and smiled to himself. Perfect timing.

"Come in."

Sasuke walked into the room and looked at Itachi who was smiling to himself.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Eavesdropping isn't a good habit Sasuke."

"It is when your brother is talking to a girl."

"Haha. Yeah I was talking to a girl...she's special."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and observed his brother who was smiling at him.

"Well? Am I going to find out her name or what she looks like?"

"Nope. Besides, why are you here?"

"I need some advice on Sakura."

"Oh? My little brother is asking me for advice. This is a first. Just give me a second to grab some coffee and I'll listen to your woes."

"Hurry up."

Sasuke waited for Itachi to leave before walking over to his desk. Itachi's phone vibrated, and a new message flashed on his screen.

"Maybe it's from the girl."

Sasuke pressed the read message button and was shocked at what he saw.

The message said: Hey Itachi, I miss you already. Here's a picture so you won't be lonely. Under the message was a picture of Sakura wearing her green robe in a seductive manner.

"What the hell?"

Sasuke exited the message and went to Itachi's photo gallery. There, he found more pictures of Sakura, some by herself and others with Itachi. There was even one of them kissing each other.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway, staring at Sasuke.

"You bastard."

Sasuke lunged at Itachi and punched him in the face. Before Sasuke could take another swing at him, Itachi punched Sasuke in the gut and twisted Sasuke's arm against his back.

"Sorry little brother. Still not strong enough."

"Let go of me you jerk."

"Not until you tell me why the hell you punched me."

"Why don't you tell me why you have pictures of the girl I'm in love with on your phone?"

"Oh..."

Itachi released Sasuke.

"Isn't it obvious? She's in love with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi sighed before responding.

"That night at the party, she gave me her number and asked me if I was interested in going out. I agreed and we hit it off."

"YOU AGREED EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER?"

Itachi shrugged in response.

"She's hot, plus SHE asked me out."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Whatever. I asked her about you and she said she was only using you to get to me. I'm the one she's interested in and you can't really blame her little bro."

Sasuke was numb. He couldn't believe Sakura would do this to him. After all he has done for her. Anger was slowly taking over Sasuke.

"I hate you."

Itachi grinned before responding to Sasuke.

"I don't think it's me that you should hate, Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura was outside training when she heard a motorcycle speeding towards her. Taking a break Sakura turned around to see Sasuke pulling up beside her. He looked pissed.

"Hey Sasuke what are you..."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Sakura froze momentarily before responding.

"What are you talking about?"

That response only angered Sasuke even more.

"I'm talking about your relationship with my f**king brother. After all I've done for you, you pay me back by doing this?"

It's time.

"What can I say, I hinted that I preferred your brother over you. I thought it was obvious Sasuke, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER."

The anger that was burning inside Sasuke turned into pain. He didn't want to believe that Sakura had betrayed him this entire time.

"Are you telling me, all of those times I stayed with you, comforted you, all mean nothing?"

Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye before responding.

"Yes."

That single word killed all of the emotions inside Sasuke.

"We are done. I hope you and my brother die in the war together."

Sakura watched as Sasuke got on his bike and sped off into the distance. The plan worked. She should be happy, but all she felt was pain. Tears were forming in her eyes, but Sakura quickly brushed them aside.

"Sakura, come back. You need to practice more."

"I'm coming, Kakashi."


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

"Sakura, where are you?"

Kakashi walked around the house looking for Sakura. Tonight was the big night and Tsunade wanted everyone to gather in her office for a quick meeting before they head out. Everything was all set, all they needed to do was wait for Tsunade's signal to head out.

"Sakura?"

Kakashi stopped in front of the door leading to the dojo. Lately, Sakura had been training nonstop. Every day, she would be in the dojo either sparring with Naruto or with another ANBU member. Kakashi didn't mind, this way she wouldn't be able to see that damn brat, but her attitude had change. She was once again closed off and focused on nothing but fighting. Kakashi pushed the screen door aside, expecting to see Sakura with her sai. Instead, he saw Sakura collapsed on the floor.

"Sakura! Are you alright? What happened?"

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi looming over her. She didn't really remember what happened. Sighing, she sat upright and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine Kakashi. Only taking a break."

"You've been training too much. Did you even rest?"

Sakura could hear the accusation in Kakashi's voice. She didn't want to sleep. If she did, she would think about Sasuke and she couldn't afford to lose her focus.

"Yes, I did. Just right now as a matter of fact."

Kakashi watched as Sakura got up and resumed her fighting stance. Before Sakura could even practice her attack, Kakashi grabbed her sai and twisted it out of her hands.

"Enough. The fight is tonight and Tsunade requests our presence."

Sakura glared at Kakashi before briefly nodding. Holding out her hand, Sakura waited for Kakashi to return her sai.

"Nope. Start walking and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Really?"

Sakura looked Kakashi in the eye before responding.

"Nothing that I can't handle myself."

With that Sakura turned on her heel and walked off to Tsunade's office.

* * *

"Sasuke, meeting."

Itachi watched his little brother ignore him and resume training. Rolling his eyes, Itachi walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of him.

"Did you not hear me?"

"..."

"Are you really still upset? Come on, she's just a stupid girl. There are plenty more out there."

That earned Itachi a response. Sasuke swiveled and punched Itachi in the gut, causing Itachi to fall on his knees.

"She's not just any girl."

Itachi laughed.

"How pathetic. You are still defending the girl who betrayed you and used you. I expected more from you."

With that, Itachi got up and walked back to the main house. He stopped at door to glance at Sasuke.

"Don't forgot. Meeting little bro."

Sasuke waited for Itachi to leave before turning to punch the wall. Goddamn him. Itachi was right. Why the hell was he still defending Sakura? After all, she had bluntly told him she was in love with his brother.

"Pathetic."

Even after all of that, Sasuke was still in love with her. At first he believed he hated her, and tried to get her out of his head, but he couldn't. Memories of the time they spent together constantly invaded Sasuke's thoughts, bringing the feeling of pain with them. Who knew that love and hate could be so closely intertwined.

"You really are a fool Uchiha."

* * *

"The plan is that we send a team to attack from the front and one from the back. We will have an additional team on standby in case the first team needs back up. The other two teams will be attacking from the side. Is everyone clear?"

" I want to lead the frontal assault."

Tsunade turned to look at Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I will allow that?"

"Because, I am the strongest. If I go in first I can handle whatever surprise. Not to mention, if I lead, we won't lose that many fighters."

"This is true. Fine I will allow it, but Naruto and Sai are required to be with you."

Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi, no objections? I am surprised."

"I actually agree with Sakura. "

"Hmph. Very well, Guy and Asuma will be leading the teams that are responsible for attacking from the side. Kakashi you will be leading an assault from behind, leaving Kurenai responsible for backing Sakura."

"What will you do Tsunade?"

"I will be dealing with the injured. Since Shizune is still not out of the hospital, I am the only one able to do so. Now that everyone knows what the plan is, head out. Do not fail."

"Yes."

As everyone filed out of Tsunade's office, Tsunade stopped Kakashi and motioned for him to stay.

"What is it?"

"Watch Sakura. She's been..."

"I know and I will. I promise you."

Tsunade smiled at Kakashi before returning to her desk.

"Don't just stand around. Head out."

"I'm going."

"And Kakashi...good luck."

Kakashi only nodded in acknowledgement before walking off to join the rest of the ANBU members.

"Dan...please watch over them."

* * *

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes. As we have already informed you Orochimaru."

Orochimaru turned his attention to Yahiko. He could hear the annoyance in Yahiko's voice. Deciding to ignore it, Orochimaru walked over to the temporary meeting room that was set up in one of the rooms of the abandoned castle. A small chuckle escaped Orochimaru as he thought about the irony. This was where he first locked Sakura away from the world and now, she would be returning to him once again.

"Soon you will return to me."

"Who will return to you?"

"No one of your concern. Is everyone ready for the fight? I told you, failure is not allowed. Especially if you want to continue having my financial support."

"Yes, we know what is at stake and you have my word that we will not fail."

"Your word means nothing to me. I want to see actions, which is why, I will be here to...observe the fight."

Yahiko heard the groans of discontent as Orochimaru revealed his latest surprise. These past few days had been wrought with anger and impatience as everyone trained to Orochimaru's standard. The damn man had no faith in their ability and the fact that he was going to "observe" made it clear that he did not believe they would succeed. If Orochimaru wasn't careful, the ANBU's blood wouldn't be the only that bled tonight.

* * *

"Naruto and Sai, make sure you stay behind me until I have cleared the first area. I don't want to risk any injuries."

"But Sakura, what about yourself?"

"I'll be fine."

"Still, you are making it sound like we are totally useless. Sai and I are more than capable at handling ourselves. You just need to trust us."

Sakura thought about what Naruto had said before they had left the ANBU organization. It's not that she didn't trust them...she just didn't want them to get hurt. Plus she was the most resilient out of all of them. Not to mention they needed to save up their strength for when they encountered the Akatsuki members. Sakura sighed as she turned her attention back on the road. Truth be told, it would've been better if she went in alone, then she wouldn't have to worry about those two at all. Hell, that's why she didn't want to be assigned to a team. She would be too focused on protecting them than actually fighting.

"Sakura. We're here."

Pulling up next to Kakashi, Sakura got off her bike and walked towards the entrance of the castle. This was where that bastard had kept her and this is where she would kill him. All previous thoughts fled from her mind as the anger she had been trying to contain began to bubble up to the surface. All she could think about was killing Orochimaru.

"Let's move out!"

Sakura didn't even glance behind to see if Naruto and Sai were following her. Before Naruto or Sai could get off of their bike, Sakura had already disappeared into the darkness of the castle.

"Damn! Sakura, wait up!"

"Naruto."

Naruto felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. Looking up, Naruto saw Kakashi standing over him.

"What is it?"

"Watch over Sakura...she's been...off..."

Naruto immediately knew what Kakashi had meant.

"I will, I swear."

Accepting that response, Kakashi nodded before driving off to enter the castle from the back. Watching him leave, Naruto turned his attention back to the entrance of the castle.

"Here we go."

* * *

Something's wrong. Sakura stopped midstride, observing her surroundings. It was too quiet, not to mention, there was barely any light, making it difficult to defend oneself if there was an attack.

"SAKURA! Can't you slow down?"

*click*

"Naruto, WATCH OUT!"

Sakura felt a sharp pain on the left side of her ribcage. Looking down, she saw a blade piercing through her shirt. Her blood dulled the shine of the blade.

"SAKURA!"

Looking up, Sakura saw Naruto and Sai standing behind a fence of some sort. They didn't seem to be hurt. The relief Sakura felt overwhelmed the pain from her injury.

"I'm fine Naruto. It was a trap."

"Correct you are Sakura, but I was expecting to have a little more fun before I captured you."

Lights illuminated the room, allowing Sakura to observe her surroundings. It was a wide open area with only two entrances to the room. One was currently sealed off, with Naruto and Sai peering in from behind the fence. The other was blocked by the entire Akatsuki who were all lined up in an alcove above the room. Sakura's eyes briefly landed on Sasuke's, who looked bored with the entire situation. A little laughed escaped Sakura's lips. What did she expect?

"Capture me? Have you become senile?"

Orochimaru laughed in response. Even when she was in a dire situation, she still decides to talk back.

"You have changed a lot Sakura. That response deserves a punishment."

Within seconds, two puppets appeared besides Sakura. One grabbed her arms, while the other pulled the blade that was lodged in Sakura's side. Sakura bit back the scream as she dealt with the excruciating pain. Before she could recover, the puppet stabbed her again, this time, the blade pierced her left thigh. A small scream escaped Sakura's lips as the pain intensified.

"Orochimaru, I thought you didn't want to kill the girl?"

"I don't want to kill her Itachi. I am merely punishing her. She needs to be reminded that she belongs to me. Besides, I am doing this out of love. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

"F***k you."

"Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson. Sasori, continue."

Sasuke watched as he witnessed Sakura continue being stabbed. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to feel the pain that he felt when he realized she had betrayed. He wanted her to suffer...didn't he?

"Ahhhh..."

Sakura's breathing was becoming irregular. She couldn't stay like this forever.

Noticing her silence, Orochimaru halted the puppets next attack. Maybe he had overdone it...just a little.

"Release her."

Immediately, the puppets withdrew from Sakura. Everyone watched as the pink haired girl collapsed on the ground.

"SAKURA!"

In Sakura's mind, she could hear Naruto's voice. Gently she turned her head towards the sound of his voice. She could see the anger and pain in his expression. She needed to let him know she was fine. Mustering up her strength, Sakura slowly got up from the ground.

"Had enough?"

Orochimaru was rewarded with a glare from Sakura. Even when she was wounded, she still looked beautiful.

"Pathetic. Are you really so weak you need to surround yourself with every Akatsuki member? Heh, this makes killing you a lot easier."

"An empty threat. Just look at the condition you are in. Besides, I knew what Tsunade was planning. After all I was once an ANBU members. She would've sent 4 different teams to attack from the front, left, right and back of the castle. The front team will have a back up team on standby in case they run into any trouble. Please tell me if I am wrong."

"..."

"Your silence proves that I am correct. Which is why, I have left a little surprise for all of the teams. It shouldn't be long now."

Sakura focused her attention on Deidara who had a smirk on his face. He was the one that specialized in explosives...that means...

"Naruto, Sai. Get out of here and go warn the others that a bomb is set to go off at each of their locations!"

"But..I can't leave you!"

"Dammit it Naruto! I can take care of myself. Now go."

"No..."

Sakura closed her eyes. Why couldn't he just listen to her?!

"NARUTO! LEAVE NOW. YOU ARE ONLY GETTING IN MY WAY!"

"WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME TO LEAVE?! I TOLD YOU NO!"

"SAI! TAKE HIM AND LEAVE!"

"Sai! Let me go you idiot! We can't leave her!"

"Naruto, shut up and move."

"No! Sakura..."

Sakura could her the echo of Naruto's voice. Thank the Kami that Sai had listened to her.

"Sasori, don't let those two escape."

With a nod, Sasori immediately moved to pursue the two ANBU members. Before he could reach the fence, a flash of pink blurred his vision. Within seconds, a blade was at Sasori's throat.

"Sorry Sasori, I can't let you do that."

"Heh, even after all that you can still stand."

"You are all going to have to try a little harder to kill me."

"Hmph, I guess this is the perfect chance to show you my newest collection of puppets. I built them with you in mind."

Before Sakura could move, Sasori elbowed her in the ribs, thus allowing him to retreat to safety.

"May I present, my hundred puppets!"

Sakura watched as puppets began to fill the room. All of them were armed with weapons.

"Is this enough to kill you?"

Sakura smiled in response.

"I'll be damned if I die fighting pieces of wood."

Her response infuriated Sasori. These puppets were his greatest masterpieces. She would regret insulting him.

Sakura could feel the excitement bubbling inside of her. The pain she had felt was being dulled by her overgrowing anticipation. This is exactly what she needed! Dropping the blade in her hand, Sakura pulled out her sai and assumed her fighting stance.

"Bring it."


	17. Chapter 17: Decisions

Chapter 17: Decisions

"She's amazing."

Hidan's voice rang clear against the clang of metal. All of the Akatsuki member's had their eyes on the scene in front of them. No one could even disagree with Hidan, because they knew what he had said was true.

It had been a few minutes since the fight had began and Sakura had already taken out 15 of Sasori's puppets. Factor in the condition she was in, it was amazing that she could've taken 1 out, let alone 15.

"You know Yahiko, she would've been perfect as an Akatsuki member."

Yahiko only nodded in agreement. It was true that the girl was strong...but the interesting trait of hers, was that she seemed to be enjoying the thrill of the fight. It was not often that one comes across a female that lives off of the adrenaline that can only be obtained when forced to fight for one's life.

"Impossible. She is too precious for you imbeciles to have her. If I had my way, she would still be in my care, hidden away from the world."

All eyes turned to Orochimaru. His obsession for the girl was unnerving to say the least.

Sasuke recalled the events that Sakura relayed about her life with Orochimaru. Anger began to course through his veins. Orochimaru had no right to do that to her and Sasuke would be damned if he allowed Orochimaru to take Sakura away again.

"Your concern for this girl is fascinating, yet you were the one who inflicted all of those injuries on her, making it difficult for her to fight. What a contradiction."

"Itachi, you've become quite talkative. Why is that?"

Itachi sighed in response before turning his attention back to the fight.

"If she dies Orochimaru, know that her death will be on your hands."

"Hmph. She will not die. I will not allow it."

"Some things are out of your control."

Orochimaru clicked his teeth together before turning his attention back to his little cherry blossom.

"She is not going to die."

* * *

Sakura dodged one of the puppets incoming attacks. She pivoted on her right leg, catching the puppet off guard. That split second was all she needed. Sakura grabbed the puppet's hand, and hurled it at the next group of puppets that were trying to surround her.

"Damn..."

It was getting hard for her to breathe and her strength was dwindling. It seemed the stab wounds from earlier were finally taking it's toil on her.

"Had enough?"

Sakura glared at Sasori who had a smirk on his face. She responded by flicking Sasori off. That only irked him more. I need to analyze the situation. I can't waste anymore energy, especially if I want to fight Orochimaru. Sakura turned her attention to the alcove. Orochimaru was sitting on his chair, observing the fight with a smile on his face. His entire demeanor pissed Sakura off.

"Che."

Ok, the benefit of being a puppet user was that the puppet master was spared from doing any actual fighting. He or she only needed to focus their energy on controlling the puppet's movements. This means that it is highly likely Sasori is weak when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Sakura recalled her fight with him a few weeks back. It only took one hit to knock him out. The bigger problem were the puppets. There were too many and it would be difficult for her to get close to him...unless...

"Have you realized you can't win? Better get up now, I don't want to kill you...but you would make a beautiful puppet."

"Can't you be more like your puppets and shut the hell up?"

A burst of laughter broke the tension between Sasori and Sakura. Both of them turned their attention to Hidan who was having a laughing fit.

"Hahaha...you are f**king hilarious. Hurry up and kick his ass so you can be my girl...OWW! What the hell was that?"

"Ahh sorry Hidan...your scythe slipped and it stabbed you in the ass."

Hidan glared at Sasuke who had an innocent look on his face.

"How did that happen? Someone must have done it on purpose...Kakuzu!"

"Che. I didn't do it, although I would love to thank whoever did."

"Who else would do that to me? Damn stingy bastard. Just because I took some money from you..."

"It was you? You f**king idiot! Until you pay me back, I will be adding a 99.9% interest fee."

"No way in hell would I pay it back! Besides it's not like you don't have a hoard of cash buried under your..."

"I should just kill you know. I'm sure that bounty they have on your head will be more than enough to compensate."

"Just try. Sorry to tell you, I can't die!"

"All I need is your head. So hold still..."

An explosion interrupted their argument. The entire room began to shake as everyone reached for something to hold onto.

"What the hell?"

"Did you forget my little explosions?"

Sakura looked up to see Deidara smiling down at her.

"There goes all of your teammates!"

"No, they're still alive."

"How would you know."

"Because, I trust Naruto. He will not fail me...and Sai is there with him."

"Your confidence is amusing, but like I said, they are gone. It would be impossible for them to save all of the ANBU members..."

Deidara barely dodged a kunai that had brushed the side of his face.

"What the..."

"I said, they are still alive."

Deidara watched as Sakura turned away from him to resume the fight.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter, you will be joining them shortly."

* * *

"Hey, is everyone okay?"

Kakashi brushed the dirt off of his clothes. They were lucky that Naruto had warned them about the explosion.

"Yeah, my team's safe."

"That's a relief. I don't think I could face Sakura if you had died."

"Don't worry Naruto, it takes a lot more than a tiny bomb to kill Kakashi."

"Asuma! You're alright."

"Yeah, thanks to Sai here. Can't say the same for my team. Ino is unconscious, Choji inhaled too much smoke and Shikimaru...well he has his hands full trying to deal with his teammates."

"What about Guy?"

"...They are with Tsunade. We couldn't get to them in time. Tsunade said they will survive."

Kakashi sighed before running his fingers through his hair.

"We didn't factor in the fact that Orochimaru knew about the ANBU's plan of attack. If only..."

"Don't dwell on it Kakashi. Where is Kurenai and the Sakura?"

Naruto and Sai glanced at each other before addressing Asuma.

"Kurenai and her team are safe, we told them to move out of the castle in case there was a bomb there. Sakura...is inside fighting with the Akatsuki."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto couldn't face Kakashi.

"It was all planned. The Akatsuki were waiting for us and Orochimaru was with them. I was so careless."

"Explain."

"Sakura pushed me out of the way and was pierced by a blade. Sai and I were then blocked off from her and we had to watch...as they..."

"As they what?"

Naruto remained quiet, forcing Sai to jump in.

"Orochimaru ordered Sasori to continue stabbing Sakura with the blade. After we found out that they had planted explosives at each entryway, Sakura told us to go warn the others. She was in bad shape when we left."

"..."

"Kakashi..."

"Let's move out."

Asuma placed an arm on Kakashi's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"She'll be fine. After all, you taught her well."

Kakashi turned to look at Asuma before responding.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Huff...huff...60 more to go."

Sakura's vision was getting blurry and it was difficult for her to breathe.

"Heh, I'm not going to last."

Running a hand through her hair, Sakura observed the situation. It would be next to impossible to take out the puppets one by one, but if she could just get within range of Sasori...

"Sakura look out!"

4 puppets were trying to surround her. Sakura lunged at the one on her right, using her sai to cut the head off of the puppet. Taking her other sai, Sakura threw it at the puppet on her left. The sai lodged itself in the side of the puppet's neck, rendering it useless. The other two puppets lunged at Sakura, knocking her to the ground. Barely having enough time to regain herself, Sakura rolled away from the puppet's blade.

"Shit."

Getting back on her feet, Sakura swung her right foot, knocking the puppet to the ground. Using the momentum, Sakura punched the other puppet, the force of her punch knocked it against the wall, crumbling to the ground.

"Yeah! Sakura you are so cool."

Trying to catch her breath, Sakura turned to face the group of people standing behind the fence.

"Kakashi, Asuma...you are safe."

Kakashi pushed the others away from the wall to get a better look at Sakura. She was in rough shape. Her clothes were ripped and blood stained her clothes, making her red shirt brighter than normal.

"Godammit...SAKURA! What are the extent of your injuries?"

"Relax Kakashi, it's nothing serious. Just a few stab wounds."

"...Just a few stab wounds..that is serious!"

Sakura rolled her eyes in response. She didn't want to worry Kakashi or Naruto for that matter. She saw the expression on his face and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Listen here, I am fine. You are no way responsible for this. Ok Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw a smile on her face. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew she was in pain, and it was his fault.

"Naruto, it's not your fault..."

Naruto watched as Sakura fell to the ground. The smile was still on her face.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

"Damn, I hope she is still alive."

Hidan voiced Sasuke's thoughts as he tried to come to terms with what just happened. Sakura had collapsed on the ground and she wasn't moving. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"She's probably dead."

Itachi's cold voice rang in the air.

"No...No! This can't be happening. Sakura is still alive. She can't die. "

Sasuke's thoughts were a mess. He didn't want this to happen to her. Even though she hurt him, she didn't deserve to die. He didn't want her to die. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Itachi watched as his brother struggled to come to terms with his thoughts. Pulling him aside, Itachi threw Sasuke against the wall.

"What is wrong with you? Pull yourself together."

"Don't f**king touch me. How the hell can you stand there all calm when your girlfriend is dying?"

"I can control myself unlike you. Don't you think I want to do something?! My hands are tied."

Sasuke glared at Itachi who returned his glare.

"That's the difference between me and you. I would never tolerate this, and my hands aren't tied. Unlike you, I have no ties to this damn organization."

"What are you going to do?"

"Protect the girl I love. Since you can't do it, then I have to."

Itachi watched his brother walk away from him. It seems he has realized where his loyalty truly lies.

"Sakura, it seems my idiotic brother has finally made a decision."

* * *

"Sasori, go check on the girl. Tell me if she is dead or alive."

"Hmph as you wish, but she is probably dead."

"I said go check!"

Sasori flinched from the roar of Orochimaru's voice. Releasing his puppet strings, Sasori walked over to Sakura who was laying faced down on the ground.

"DON'T you dare touch her!"

Looking up, Sasori saw a silver haired man glaring at him from behind the wall.

"Heh, what can you do? Look, I can stab the girl all I want and you can't stop me."

To demonstrate, Sasori grabbed one of the discarded blades.

"NO! You damn bastard!"

"Now, now. Name calling won't get you anywhere."

"Don't be so sure about that."

Sasori turned around to see Sakura standing beside him.

"Got you."

With all of her remaining energy, Sakura punched Sasori in the face, knocking him back against the wall barricading Kakashi and the others.

"Damn."

Was Sasori's response before he blacked out.

"Sakura!"

Hearing her name, Sakura walked over to Kakashi and the others. Kakashi's expression was a mixture of surprise and concern.

"I thought you were..."

"Not yet. It was a trick someone taught me."

Sakura looked at Naruto who was still in shock.

"Isn't that right, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Hell yeah!"

"Sorry to interrupt your happy reunion, but you are in the middle of a fight."

Sakura turned around to see a gun pointed at her face.

"What the hell?"

Sasuke saw the shocked expression on Sakura's face. He didn't know what his expression was, but he was relieved that Sakura was still alive.

"Move."

Sakura stared at Sasuke a bit before stepping aside.

"What are you doing..."

Before Sakura could finish her statement, Sasuke shot at the wall, emptying the entire clip.

"Step back."

Sasuke held an arm in front of Sakura to shield her from the glass.

"Seems you are good for something."

Kakashi brushed past Sasuke and grabbed Sakura for a hug. He quickly examined her injuries.

"I knew it wasn't anything. You've lost a lot of blood. Hell, it is amazing that you can stand."

"Well, you know that I've always been a stubborn one."

"Hmph."

Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke who was standing to the side away from everyone.

"What do you think you are doing."

Sasuke paused for a minute before responding.

"What I want."

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?

"It seems Sasuke has betrayed the Akatsuki. It was expected. After all he is in love with the girl."

"WHAT? Why am I only learning about this now?"

Orochimaru turned to look at Itachi who was quiet.

"I see, it seems your affection for your brother has lead you to keep information from me."

Still no response from Itachi.

"Let me ask you Itachi, where do your loyalties lie? With the Akatsuki or your brother."

A moment passed before Itachi replied.

"The Akatsuki."

"Prove it."

"What do you propose?"

Orochimaru smiled before responding.

"Kill your brother."


	18. Chapter 18: Consequences

Chapter 18: Consequences

"You can't be..."

"Very well."

"Itachi."

"If this is what I need to do to prove my loyalty...then so be it."

Yahiko watched Itachi walk away. This was not what Yahiko had intended when he started the Akatsuki organization. Yahiko turned to glare at the man responsible.

"I swear Orochimaru, you will get what is coming to you."

* * *

"Sasuke."

Hearing his name, Sasuke looked up to see Itachi walking towards them.

"Itachi."

"You've finally made your decision."

Sasuke briefly nodded in response to Itachi's statement.

Sighing, Itachi observed his little brother. He was always rash, never thinking about the consequences of his actions. A small smile appeared on Itachi's lips. It was Sasuke's best and worst trait.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Hmm, just thinking about how ironic this situation is. I swore to mother and father that I would protect you, but here I am, tasked with killing you."

"What are you talking about Itachi?"

"You didn't think about the consequence of your decision, did you Sasuke?"

"Of course I did, I was just expecting to fight Deidara or Kisame. Not you."

"Well, Orochimaru seems to have an interesting sense of humor. He wants me to prove my loyalty to the Akatsuki, by killing you."

"Heh. Just try."

* * *

Sakura observed the current situation. This was what she had feared would happen if she pursued her relationship with Sasuke. Hell, she didn't even know why the idiot was trying to help her. Sighing, Sakura went through the different scenarios that could happen. One, Itachi wins, Sasuke dies...Sakura wouldn't be able to handle that. Two, Itachi dies...no Sasuke wouldn't be able to live with the guilt...especially if he knew the truth about Itachi. Three, Itachi reveals his true identity...that would probably cause an outrage and the entire Akatsuki would be after them. At the current condition everyone was in, they would be lucky to make it out alive. There is still that option...

* * *

Sasuke reached for his blade, assuming his fighting stance. He didn't want to fight his brother, but there was no other option. He was not going to standby and allow anyone to hurt Sakura. Even if it was his own brother.

Itachi saw the determination in Sasuke's eyes. Pride welled through him. This was what he had always wanted. Sasuke, standing up to protect that which is important to him.

"I can die a happy man."

With those words, Itachi knew what he had to do. Taking his kunai, Itachi got into his fighting position.

"Come, little brother."

Sasuke lunged at Itachi, his blade ready to strike. Images of their childhood flashed through Sasuke's mind. He could not let his resolve be shaken.

"I'm sorry, brother."

Itachi smiled as he heard his little brother's apology. Casting aside his kunai, Itachi opened his arms as if he was about to embrace Sasuke.

"It's ok, Sasuke."

Closing his eyes, Itachi awaited the sensation of being pierced by Sasuke's blade. Instead, the clang of metal vibrated throughout the silent room. Opening his eyes, Itachi saw Sakura holding off Sasuke's attack with one of her sai.

"Enough. I will not allow this to happen."

"Sakura, get out of the way."

Ignoring Itachi, Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Step back."

Determined green eyes were silently begging him to sheathe his blade. A mixture of relief and anger filled Sasuke as he withdrew his blade. Seeing Sakura protecting Itachi only confirmed her love for Itachi. A glare contorted Sasuke's face as he turned away from Sakura and Itachi.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sakura withdrew her sai and turned to face Orochimaru.

"Hey Orochimaru, why don't we make a deal?"

Orochimaru had been watching the scene unfold with little interest. The fact that Sakura had place herself in between the Uchiha brothers' fight hinted at her feelings for them. Anger was threatening to take over his calm demeanor. How dare she have feelings for another man.

"Well?"

"Hmph. What is it?"

" A trade of sorts. Release Itachi from the Akatsuki group and allow him to join the ANBU."

"Heh, Itachi is one of the best. What do you have to offer?"

"Me."

Silence filled the room as everyone tried to comprehend what Sakura was saying.

"NO!"

"Like hell!"

"Do you think I would allow this?"

Sakura ignored Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke as they voiced their protest.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and the rest of the ANBU will be allowed to retreat."

Orochimaru thought about Sakura's request. It would really help speed up his plan. He would be able to take Sakura back and with the ANBU already weakened, it would be perfect to attack the ANBU's main house. A smile appeared on Orochimaru's face, dispersing the anger that he had felt earlier.

"I agree. Itachi and the ANBU, you are free to go. Hidan, assist the ANBU members out and Deidara, retrieve Sakura. Be mindful of her injuries.

"What! Deidara! Switch with me!"

"Heh. Go do what you are told, Hidan."

"You lucky son of a..."

"HIDAN!"

"Fine."

* * *

"Sakura. What are you doing? The purpose was to take down the Akatsuki, not give you to Orochimaru!"

"Kakashi , stop and think logically for a second. How are we going to get out? A majority of our members are injured, I can barely remain conscious as of now and the Akatsuki still has a majority of their members ready to fight. We can try to stay and fight, but I guarantee you, we will all die."

"..."

"She's right Kakashi."

"I know that Asuma, but there could have been a different alternative."

"Well there isn't, so go back to the main house and get whoever is still able to fight ready. I can guarantee you that Orochimaru will try to attack the ANBU when we are down. Oh and try to rest up. You too, Itachi and Sasuke."

In response, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I will come back to get you."

Surprise was apparent on Sakura's face as well as another emotion that she really didn't want to deal with right now. Sighing, Sakura pulled her hand away from Sasuke.

"I didn't want to hear that from you."

"Yo, are you idiots leaving yet?"

"They are."

Sakura walked towards Hidan and Sasori, briefly passing by Itachi.

"Watch him."

Itachi's brief nod relieved Sakura.

"Alright, time for you guys to leave."

Hidan began pushing all of the ANBU members out. All eyes were still on Sakura as they retreated. Each one of them vowed they would return to rescue her.

"Hey, Deidara right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me when they are all gone?"

"They are gone. Don't tell me you are going to start...HEY!"

Deidara quickly reached out to catch Sakura before she fell to the ground. He quickly checked for a pulse and was rewarded with a weak beat.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. I'll carry her, but you have to grab Sasori."

"Che. Whatever. Try not to drop her."

" I won't."

* * *

"So, what's the news?"

It had been a few hours since all of the ANBU members got back to the main house.

"Guy's team is recovering but it is unlikely they would be able to fight anytime soon. Kurenai's team was able to make it out without any injuries. Asuma and I are fine plus Itachi and Sasuke are with the ANBU."

Tsunade walked back to her desk and glanced at Itachi and Sasuke who were silent.

"Sakura?"

Silence was Tsunade's only response. She knew something was wrong when she saw the expression on Kakashi's face. Kakashi's silence only confirmed Tsunade's fear.

"She traded herself for me."

"Explain Itachi."

"Orochimaru was questioning my loyalty to the Akatsuki since my little brother decided to stand with the ANBU. Orochimaru wanted me to prove myself by killing Sasuke. Sakura stopped our fight and told Orochimaru she would offer herself in return for my 'loyalty' to the Akatsuki and the release of the ANBU members. He agreed."

"...What do you think about her decision, Itachi?"

"It was not the one I would've chosen, but it gave us the opportunity to retreat and recover. Not to mention, it saved me from revealing my true motive."

Tsunade sighed.

"In regards to that, your assignment is over. You did great Itachi."

"What assignment?"

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke before turning her gaze to Itachi.

"Itachi?"

Itachi waited a moment before addressing his little brother.

"I am and have always been an ANBU member. My task was to infiltrate the Akatsuki and keep an eye on Orochimaru."

"Why have you been keeping this from me?"

"There was no need to involve you. After our parents unexpected accident, I was forced to bring you with me to the Akatsuki. I couldn't leave you behind to the care of strangers."

"What other secrets have you been hiding?"

Sasuke waited for a response from Itachi and when he still didn't answer, Sasuke brushed past him.

"Wait, Sasuke."

"When you are ready to tell me the truth, you can find me outside."

Itachi watched as his little brother walked out. Sighing, Itachi looked at Tsunade.

"Go, you need to have a talk with him. As of right now I want everyone to rest up while I figure out another plan. Everyone is dismissed."

Tsunade waited until everyone filed out of the room. This was her fault. She had never factored in the fact that Orochimaru knew Tsunade's plan of attack.

"Dammit!"

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, causing a crack to form. Because of her, Sakura was now in Orochimaru's hands. Tears began to form in Tsunade's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mebuki."

* * *

"Mm...Where am I?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she tried to register her surroundings. As far as she could tell, she was in a bedroom of some sorts.

"In the Akatsuki's hideout. You're in one of the spare rooms."

A little surprised, Sakura turned her head to see Deidara sitting on the chair beside the door. Immediately, Sakura recalled the events that occurred hours ago. Sighing, Sakura tried to sit up on the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your injuries were serious. It was amazing that you were able to stay conscious and beat Sasori. You have earned the respect of every Akatsuki member."

"Heh, thanks."

"For what?"

"Take your pick. Catching me when I passed out. Tending to my injuries...keeping that perv Hidan away from me."

Deidara tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. He had never heard anyone call Hidan a perv before.

"How long before Orochimaru comes to see me?"

"You're safe for a few hours, maybe more."

"Thank goodness."

Deidara watched as Sakura gazed out at the stars. The moonlight engulfed her, making her green eyes and pink hair pop in contrast to her pale skin and white bandages. She seemed a little more relaxed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is Orochimaru obsessed with you?"

Sakura closed her eyes and took a minute to collect herself before turning her attention to Deidara.

"Truth be told, I don't know. All I remembered was living with him until I turned five. Kakashi came to save me and it wasn't until recently, that I was able to recall my memories from my time with him."

"What was it like?"

"Hell. He would come to me every night, embracing me and what not. I did try to escape a few times, but he always found me and then he would beat me. Claiming it was all out of love. Heh, I guess that's why I can tolerate a decent amount of pain."

Decent...more like a lot. Deidara saw all of her injuries and could only imagine how painful it was for her to fight. To think she may have experienced the same thing when she was young...

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

Sakura smiled and pointed at the little figurine in Deidara's hand.

"Oh...just sculpting."

"Let me see."

Sakura tried to get up from her bed, but Deidara gently pushed her down.

"Don't get up. Here..."

Deidara held out his hand to show Sakura the little figurine. It was a fox with nine tails. There were so many details.

"This is amazing."

"No...not really..."

Sakura laughed at the blush forming on Deidara's face.

"Yeah it is. Do you have others?"

"In my room..."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah? Orochimaru requests your presence. He wants an update on the girl. "

"Alright. Will you watch her Yahiko?"

"Yes, now go."

Just as Deidara was about to leave, Sakura called out his name.

"Hey, you forgot your figurine."

Pausing at the doorway, Deidara turned to look at her.

"You can have it. I can always make more."

A smile was on Deidara's face as he walked by Yahiko.

Yahiko was intrigued to see why Deidara was smiling. Walking to girl's room, Yahiko immediately knew why. The girl was smiling as she examined the mini figurine in the moonlight. It was a beautiful smile that was very contagious.

"Hello Yahiko."

Surprised that the girl knew his name, Yahiko walked over to sit by the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but not strong enough to try to break out of here, so you don't have to be on your guard."

A small smile was forming on his lips. So this is why everyone is so interested in the girl. The smile disappeared as he recalled bits of the conversation he had overheard between Deidara and the girl. What Orochimaru had done to her was retched and who knows what he would try to do to her now that she was older.

"You know, you guys are a lot different than I imagined. I guess it just shows how naive I am."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura turned to look at him.

"In battle, you are forced to think your enemy is only the enemy. He or she is not a person, or even a human being for that matter. Yet, if you actually engage with them off of the battlefield, you see that the 'enemy' is actually human, no different from you or me."

"Yes, but if you go into battle with this mentality, you will die."

"True, but learning this has changed my views on life."

"What do you mean?"

"Before, I would go into battle with no care at all. I wanted to taste blood and live off the adrenaline of fighting. Now, I realize I have no taste for it at all."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If I fight, I will do so to protect others, and I will kill only those who deserve to die."

"Like Orochimaru?"

Yahiko saw the determination in the girl's bright green eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

"Sasuke."

"What? Are you ready to reveal all of your secrets to me?"

Itachi sighed as he looked at his little brother who was glaring at him.

"Why are you so upset? You never even had any ties to the Akatsuki, and I didn't want you to carry the burden of having to watch your every step. You would've never been able to meet Sakura if I told you the truth."

"Che."

Sasuke knew what Itachi was saying was true, but the fact that he kept this from him really irked him. It made Sasuke feel as if his brother was treating him like a child.

"Alright. I have been keeping one more secret from you and I'll tell you."

"Well?"

"Sakura doesn't love me and I don't love her. It was all a lie."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi leaned against the wall before continuing his revelation.

"Sakura came to visit me one night and asked for my help, regarding you."

"What? When?"

"The night before the fight. She had asked you what would you have done if she ended up fighting me or you and you responded with 'I don't know'. I said it was expected since you like her, but she said with that mentality you would die in battle and I agreed."

"..."

"That's when she asked me to help her convince you that she wasn't in love with you, and that she was using you to get to me. We took pictures, had everything set up...and it worked."

"..Why..."

"Isn't it obvious? She cares about you a lot and she didn't want to force you to choose between me or her. That's why she tried to make you hate her. Sasuke, she did all of this because she loves you."

Sasuke let the words sink in. It all made sense, Sakura disappearing that night. She did this because she loved him. Happiness began to swell inside of Sasuke. Sakura loved him.

"I got to hand it to you little brother. You found a great girl."

"Yeah. I did, and that's why I need to hurry up and get her back. I need to apologize for some of the things I said to her."

"True, but we don't have a way to get into the Akatsuki's main house. Everyone would be on alert."

"I may be able to help."

Sasuke and Itachi looked up to see Yahiko walking towards them.

"Bring me to the head of the ANBU."


End file.
